la sanadora del castigo
by Fabian Villegas 3
Summary: estoy de regreso con otra historia, soraka es la mujer mas amable y amorosa de jonia pero varus es todo lo contrario ¿podran estos 2 juntarse? los opuestos se atraen
1. la celestial y el cazador de noxianos

primer capítulo: la celestial y el cazador de noxianos.

el festival luna de sangre había concluido, para todos fue la felicidad enorme además de ganar la guerra contra noxus hace pocos días, pero no significa que después de el festival no hubiese normalidad, todos los habitantes de jonia volvieron a sus actividades normales, la luna se torno con el mismo tono plateado de siempre, y las decoraciones del festival se sacaron.

jonia centro era un caos, muchas personas iban y venían a ver tiendas para comprar lo necesario, los niños corrían jugando mientras los adultos hablaban de esto y lo otro.

en una parte alejada y rural de jonia centro había una pequeña casa en donde se estaba llevando a cabo algo hermoso pero fuera de control.

cariño resiste, encontraremos un doctor.-dijo el hombre de la casa.

no….puedo…el bebe… ya viene.-dijo ella con mucho esfuerzo, su bebe estaba a punto de nacer y esta tenia peligro de morir desangrada.

AAAAAAAAHHH.-grito la mujer de dolor.

el hombre sin más que hacer solo se arrancaba los pelos y empezaba a llorar de desesperación, ¿Cómo iba a salvar a su mujer?.

alguien toco a la puerta en ese momento, el hombre no tenía la esperanza de que una salvadora llegaría a su puerta guiada por los gritos de su mujer.

el hombre abrió la puerta y se encontró con una figura encapuchada pero con una dulce voz.

disculpe señor, ¿sucede algo malo?, escuche gritos que venían de aquí y me alarme.-dijo la figura.

lo que pasa es que mi mujer está a punto de tener a su bebe pero no hay ningún doctor cerca y ella…podría morir.-dijo el hombre con lagrimas en los ojos.

la figura tomo las manos del hombre y le dijo:

no se preocupe, ella estará bien, yo lo ayudare…¿puedo entrar?.-dijo la figura.

el hombre asintió y dejo que la figura pasara a su casa.

¿puedo preguntarle su nombre?.-dijo el hombre.

soy soraka, la hija de las estrellas.-dijo soraka sacándose la capucha que le cubría el rostro.

el hombre no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, tenía ante él la mejor sanadora de toda runaterra, la mujer más bondadosa, amable y amorosa de jonia.

soraka paso a la habitación en donde se encontraba la mujer con sudor y lagrimas en los ojos.

tranquila, se lo que hago, déjeme ayudar.-dijo soraka.

la mujer asintió y dejo todo en manos de soraka.

solo puja, no te preocupes no morirás.-dijo soraka.

la mujer no podía negarse, el bebe podría morir si pasaba más tiempo dentro de ella y así comenzó a pujar, sus gritos eran audibles en todo el bosque pero eso no impidió a soraka ayudar, poco a poco la mujer fue haciendo fuerza para que su pequeño saliera de su pancita.

vamos, falta poco, resiste.-dijo soraka.

NO PUEDO.-la mujer grito y comenzó a llorar.

en ese ataque de gritos soraka supo como animar a la mujer.

¿lo sientes?.-dijo soraka.-mira como tu pequeño se mueve.

la mujer empezó a emocionarse, sentía como su bebe se movía como un pececito, no podía rendirse ahora, su pequeño debía nacer.

la mujer pujo armándose la fortaleza y en menos de lo que pudo esperar… lo escucho.

el bebe yacía en la cama mientras su padre limpiaba la sangre de su pequeño cuerpo, los llantos del bebe eran adorables pero su mama sabia el destino.

como dije, no morirás.-dijo soraka sacando su bastón.

soraka prosiguió a poner el bastón en la cabeza de la mujer mientras que una energía color verde empezaba a rodearla, la mujer cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, estaba perfectamente bien, no tenia dolor, no había sangre, pero si estaba muy exhausta.

el padre se sentó al lado de su mujer pasándole al bebe quien era muy hermoso, soraka miraba como ellos se deleitaban con la nueva vida que había ayudado a traer al mundo.

la mujer tomo de la mano a soraka y le hizo un gesto para que tomara al bebe, soraka comprendió de inmediato.

ay no, no podría.-dijo soraka.

vamos, tómalo, estará feliz de estar en los brazos de su salvadora.-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

soraka asintió y tomo al bebe, soraka miraba la belleza del pequeño que tenía en sus brazos, el pequeño tomo un dedo de soraka causando que soraka sonriera y por alguna razón…el bebe también le sonreía.

después de un rato soraka se despidió de la familia y no pudo recordar la cuenta de cuantas veces se lo agradecieron, soraka se dirigía al bosque ignorando lo que le traería el destino.

…

una figura de la cintura hacia abajo algo rara caminaba por los bosques hacia su destino, se había enterado que un escuadrón espía noxiano rondaba por la ciudad y acampaban en los bosques, varus, para saciar su sed de sangre noxiana los mata sin piedad con su arco y flechas con infección.

se detuvo en picado al ver como los hombres noxianos tenían un campamento cerca de ahí, los hombres reían y bebían de una forma tan irritante para varus.

varus no quería escuchar mas sonidos vinientes de la boca de esos mugrosos noxianos así que disparo una flecha en la espalda de un soldado.

¡UN JONIO, MATENLO!.-grito uno de ellos.

el grupo era más grande de lo que varus pensaba pero perder no era opción, varus disparaba flechas a una velocidad increíble mientras que con cada soldado muerto, el poder del arco se incrementaba y aumentaba la velocidad de sus ataques, varios se le lanzaron encima, golpeándolo pero varus uso su flecha penetrante (Q de varus) y se los saco de encima, un de los soldados avanzo hacia el haciéndole un corte en la costilla, varus sintió el dolor y se distrajo mientras que otro soldado le cortaba parte de su cara y cortes en las piernas.

varus no resistió mas y uso cadena de corrupción (R de varus) estrangulando a todos los noxianos cayendo muertos.

varus estaba bastante herido y con muy pocas fuerzas logro arrastrarse hasta un punto seguro del bosque, varus se desplomo en el suelo y miro hacia al cielo como su destino se presentaba ante el… la muerte.

pero fue cuando ella intervino…

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAAAA AMIGUINES, SORPRESA VOLVI Y CON UN NUEVO PROYECTO.

ME PREGUNTO QUIEN DE MIS SEGUIDORES SERA EL PRIMERO EN DEJAR EL DELICIOSO REVIEW, ¿SERA BIRCH? ¿SERA KORI? QUIEN SABE :D.

LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS TAMBIEN ME AYUDAN A SABER SI TE GUSTA LA HISTORIA.

Y SEAN TODOS BIENVENIDOS AL NUEVO PROYECTO LLAMADO "LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO" ES UN VARUS X SORAKA Y SE PONE BUENO, ES UNA PAREJA MUY POCO COMUN Y NO HAY NINGUNA HISTORIA ASI EN ESPAÑOL ASI QUE QUISE HACER LA DIFERENCIA ;).

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX. CAPITULO DE "LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO".

ADIOSSS n.n :3.

pd: puse "la sombra del crepúsculo" y como 4 horas después de escribir el capitulo me di cuenta.

pd 2: pasense por el fic de "juntos por shurima" de birch que esta bastante op y romanticon y por "iguales y diferentes" de kori jalaru mi amiga y que tiene una historia como para morir de la kawaiiosidad :3


	2. hermosa y divina protección

capitulo 2: hermosa y divina protección.

varus miraba hacia el cielo viendo como la muerte empezaba a abrazarlo por las heridas que esos malditos noxianos le hicieron, ¿acaso su sed de sangre noxiana acabaría aquí? al parecer si, solo podía relajarse y esperar la oscuridad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

varus entraba a una taberna a la medianoche solo para reunir información.

en que puedo ayudarte amigo.-dijo el cantinero.

solo quiero agua.-dijo varus.

¿agua?, ¿seguro que no quieres algo mas fuerte?.-dijo el cantinero extrañado.

tengo trabajo que hacer y no me serviría estar ebrio como todos aquí.-dijo varus.

como digas.-dijo el cantinero llenando un vaso con agua.

varus estuvo todo el tiempo bebiendo lentamente el agua cuando escucho a unos ebrios que se les salía algo de información.

e…escuche que hay personas algo *HIP* sospechosas, al parecer podrían ser nox..*HIP*…ianos.-dijo uno de los ebrios en un ataque de hipo pero varus comprendió perfectamente el mensaje.

varus camino hasta otro bar en donde no había muchas reglas, podría encontrar más información ahí.

en cuanto entro lo único que podía hacer era esquivar una silla que escapo de una pelea de borrachos, mientras un borracho le agarraba el hombro con un olor totalmente desagradable.

tu…no perteneces aquí, LARGATE.-dijo de manera descortés el ebrio.

varus solo quito la mano del asqueroso ebrio y siguió su camino, el ebrio agarro una silla pero varus de un puñetazo la rompió. poco después arrincono al ebrio contra la pared con un filo de su arco rosándole el cuello.

mira ebrio asqueroso, si quieres pelear, pierdes, pero si quieres conservar tu repugnante vida, me dirás todo lo que sabes sobre los espías noxianos que hay por las cercanías ¿entiendes?.

el ebrio preso por el miedo hablo, le dijo que el escuadrón noxiano espía se escondía en los bosques donde planeaban robos u ataques, el solo los encontró de casualidad pero los noxianos estaban totalmente ebrios como para cerrarle la boca.

varus ya hartado de los ebrios se dirigió hacia el bosque en donde encontró el destino que ahora conocemos…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

se podría decir que tuvo una vida complicada pero esta ya llegaría a su fin no pudo lograr nada de lo que tenía planeado hacer después de liberarse de esta maldición con el fuego de la corrupción, no lo sé, tener amigos, pasar buenos momentos como una persona normal sin estar preso de las consecuencias del foso de corrupción…bueno eso ya no seria.

varus cerraba lentamente los ojos pero un segundo después…la escucho.

ay no, pobrecito.-dijo una voz dulce y suave.

varus escucho esa voz y quiso ver a la causante te tan dulce voz pero al verla su vista se nublo y cayo desmayado.

…

…

ANTES DE ESO.

soraka caminaba por los bosques, tenía un mal presentimiento, los mortales le llamaban "sexto sentido" pero eso era más eficaz cuando estaba unida a las estrellas en la arboleada encantada pero era más bueno ayudar a los mortales cuando estaban heridos o enfermos, la hacía sentir bien, querida, útil.

soraka se fue feliz de la casa en donde una familia comenzaba su camino, fue directo al bosque ya mencionado, pero de pronto sintió a alguien herido, su instinto de salvación que también funcionaba cuando está en la liga de leyendas sintió que alguien estaba herido y de mucha gravedad, soraka corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar y encontró a un montón de noxianos muertos, soraka no tomo mucha importancia a esto, los noxianos son seres despreciables y crueles, no tiene derecho a ser salvados por ella, siguió corriendo hasta una parte alegada del bosque en donde encontró a un joven con las manos y piernas algo raras, traía un arco extraño, tenía el cabello blanco igual que ella.

soraka estaba maravillada al ver tal figura pero se alarmo cuando vio las profundas heridas que tenia este, pero en cuanto se acerco.

este es… varus.-soraka se dijo así misma.

soraka recordaba a este hombre por la liga de leyendas, un hombre distante, no muy amigable, soraka jamás había hablado con el pero sentía una conexión con el, pero por ahora su objetivo era sanarlo lo antes posible antes de que muriera.

…

soraka lo llevo a una cabaña abandonada que había cerca de ahí, por alguna razón antes 2 campeones habían luchado contra monstruos del vacío en esa parte del bosque pero soraka no estaba segura de los campeones que lucharon.

en cuanto soraka entro en la cabaña lo acostó en la cama que había y procedió a sanarlo. soraka pensaba que mejor era curarlo de la manera tradicional, se veía muy tranquilo dormido y si lo curaba con sus poderes pues despertaría, procedió a quitarle la cinta de cuero que llevaba en su pecho, también noto que llevaba un hermoso collar rojo, soraka también llevaba un collar con una gema color amarillo brillante que era muy preciado para ella, es lo único que pudo obtener de la arboleada encantada.

en cuanto vendo sus heridas y lo acostó soraka se sentó en el marco de la ventana ya que tenía una hermosa vista de la luna mientras que un guerrero con un triste pasado dormía plácidamente detrás de ella con una vela encendida.

…

varus ya no sentía dolor, estaba en un sueño placido pero eso no era normal para él, inmediatamente abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio una figura sentada en el marco de la ventana viendo los arboles en pleno amanecer, debía admitir que era hermosa y no dejar pasar el hecho de que le salvo la vida, se escuchaba que cantaba una canción suave en voz baja, la canción era muy dulce y varus no quería levantarse pero debía levantarse.

varus quiso levantarse sigilosamente pero algo paso:

*HUAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH* (bostezo inesperado).

soraka detuvo su canción y volteo a ver a varus quien ya estaba despierto.

uy, lo siento, te desperté, lo siento.-dijo soraka muy culpable.

n..no.. nada de eso.-dijo varus.

¿Cómo te sientes?.-dijo soraka.

mucho mejor, gracias soraka.-dijo varus.

de nada.-dijo soraka.- amo a todas las criaturas por igual, no iba a dejarte morir en ese bosque.- añadió soraka.

soraka recogió su bastón y se dispuso a irse, debía atender mas enfermos y heridos que se encontrara en el camino.

cuando estaba saliendo varus, no pudo decir nada mas, solo un simple gracias.

punto de vista de varus.

¿Por qué no le doy miedo? ¿Por qué me ayudo?.

CONTINUARA….

HOLAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES, SI LO SE, ME DISCULPO POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, BUFFEARON A MI COLEGIO Y YA SABEN :C

QUIERO DARLE LA BIENVENIDA A UN NUEVO LECTOR LLAMADO: MrStabyB11 , ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y DEJES TUS REVIEWS QUE ME ENCANTAN (ALIMENTAME :D) TAMBIEN RESPONDO LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS ;).

BUENO,ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO".

ADIOSSSS n.n :3.

PD: PUBLICO ESTA HISTORIA Y SALE VARUS GRATIS EN EL LOL ¿COINCIDENCIA?


	3. posesión corruptiva

capitulo 3: posesión corruptiva.

varus caminaba por el bosque, pensaba el porqué de soraka por ayudarlo, no era amable, ni menos sonreía pero ella lo ayudo. varus pensaba en como era de hermosa, un figura perfecta y una amabilidad que podría cautivar a los más duros guerreros, pero varus debía seguir con su personalidad fría si quería mantener a jonia a salvo de las ratas de noxus.

mientras caminaba sintió lo peor….

mátalos, mátala, todos merecen morir, MATALOS.-la maldición del fuego de corrupción corrompía su cabeza y su arco enloquecía.

varus callo de rodillas y agarro su cabeza con las manos y a la vez agachándola.

CALLENSE, SALGAN DE MI MENTE, SILENCIO.-gritaba varus, sus ojos eran completamente rojos y talves podría lastimar a alguien.

MIENTRAS TANTO CERCA DE AHÍ.

soraka comía unas manzanas que había en un árbol y descanso un rato para disfrutar un poco el paisaje, tenía que ir a ver a karma para conversar de algo o más bien de alguien.

mientras observaba a los pájaros cantar escucho que alguien gritaba.

corrió hacia la dirección del grito y se encontró con varus de nuevo, pero este había enloquecido y un aura oscura emanaba de el.

espíritus de corrupción, estaba en lo cierto.- pensó soraka.

de repente paro, nada emanaba de él pero en cuanto subió la mirada…tenía los ojos rojos y una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro, miraba a soraka con odio y con sed de sangre.

se levanto lentamente y camino hacia ella.

va…varus, ¿t..te en..cuentras bien?.-dijo soraka temblorosa.

jamás…estuve...mejor.-dijo varus e inmediatamente agarro a soraka por el cuello sujetándola con fuerza.

varus…aaaggh, suéltame.-dijo soraka…lo mejor que pudo.

el rostro de varus estaba completamente cambiado, tenía una sonrisa diabólica y se notaba que disfrutaba el sufrimiento de soraka.

en ese momento soraka toco su cara, varus sintió su cálida mano que lo hizo volver a tener el control pero la mano de soraka estaba cayendo, soraka había quedado inconsciente.

varus la solto, asustado de el mismo y miro el cuerpo de soraka y la marca que le dejo en el cuello.

punto de vista de varus.

que hice, ¿QUÉ HICE? POR DIOS CASI LA MATO, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO.-penso varus.

termina el trabajo, MATALA.-dijo el demonio de corrupción dentro de la cabeza de varus.

CALLATE ,MALDITO.-dijo varus tomando el cuerpo de soraka y llevarla a la misma cabaña abandonada en el que el fue sanado gracias a ella.

mientras la recostaba en su cama, observaba su figura, su figura de reloj de arena perfecta, sus labios carnosos morados, sus suaves manos, las piernas no importaban, seguía siendo hermosa, pero no puede dejarse llevar así…no era correcto.

…

varus esperaba pacientemente a que soraka despertara, ya era de noche y encendió una vela para no estar a oscuras.

pero mientras miraba a soraka sentía pasos, al parecer eran asesinos posiblemente de noxus, en cuanto salió a mirar afuera, había un mini-ejercito de asesinos noxianos pero ¿Por qué vendría a atacarlos específicamente a ellos?.

ejercito se detuvo en picado y un embajador le dijo a varus:

venimos por soraka, la hija de las estrellas.-dijo el hombre.

no la tendrán.-dijo varus sacando su arco.

por petición del doctor warwick.-dijo el hombre.

¿warwick? para que quiere a soraka.-dijo varus.

eso no te incumbe, hazte a un lado o de lo contrario te mataremos.-dijo el hombre.

inténtalo.-dijo varus.

MATENLO.-grito el hombre.

el ejercito se lanzo contra varus mientras que el disparaba sus flechas certeramente, cayendo uno por uno pero eran demasiados, decidió usar cadena de corrupción (R de varus) estrangulando a los soldados pero solo a algunos, no tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para matarlos a todos, mientras que los soldados lo rodeaban una estrella cayo derribando a algunos soldados, efectivamente era invocación estelar de soraka (Q de soraka) e inmediatamente uso equinoccio (E de soraka) atrapando a los soldados restantes y volviendo a usar invocación estelar.

el embajador quedo vivo pero muy mal herido y solo pudo decir que warwick la encontraría en cualquier momento, fue lo único que dijo antes de escapar.

varus y soraka entraron a la cabaña y comenzaron a hablar.

soraka, yo…lo siento. no quise lastimarte.-dijo varus avergonzado.

no hay problema, no me hiciste daño no te preocupes.-dijo soraka con una dulce sonrisa.

hey pero ¿Por qué warwick te busca?.-pregunto varus.

bueno…tengo una historia relacionada con el.-dijo soraka.

¿estás relacionado con esa bestia?.-pregunto varus.

todo comenzó así: …

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

soraka sanaba a todas las personas que llegaban a la arboleada encantada, siempre se sentía feliz ayudando a los demás pero un caso fue muy particular.

warwick apareció un día con su "esposa" muerta en sus brazos.

señorita, atacaron a mi esposa, ¿usted podría curarla? se lo suplico.-dijo warwick.

soraka no podía devolverle la vida a los muertos, en ese caso eso seria trabajo de thresh.

lo siento, no tengo el poder para devolverle la vida a su mujer, pero puedo sanar la herida en tu corazón por su perdida.-dijo soraka.

¿Cómo se atreve a pedirme que me olvide de ella?.-dijo warwick furioso.

no…espera… no te estoy diciendo que la olvides, yo solo.-soraka fue interrumpida.

lo siento, debo irme.-dijo warwick largándose de la arboleada.

soraka se entristeció, estaba apenada por no poder ayudar a la mujer de warwick, se sentía mal, pero por ahora atendería a los enfermos y heridos que llegaban a la arboleada encantada, como desearía ser humana e ir a ayudar a mas enfermos y heridos.

un día cualquiera en la arboleada…warwick apareció de nuevo.

he encontrado al asesino de mi mujer.-dijo warwick.

…

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES, PERDON OTRA VEZ POR ACTUALIZAR TAN TARDE, LA VERDAD NO ME LLEGABA LA INSPIRACION Y NO SABIA QUE PONER EN EL CAPITULO PERO MI VIAJE A VIÑA DEL MAR (LUGAR HERMOSO DE CHILE *-*) MIRANDO EL PAISAJE POR LA VENTANA DEL BUS Y ESCUCHANDO MI MUSICA FAVORITA ME HIZO PENSAR EL CAPITULO Y CUANDO LLEGE AL DEPARTAMENTO LO EMPEZE A ESCRIBIR :3.

REVIEWS PARA QUE ESTE FLASH BACK CONTINUE, TAMBIEN RESPONDO LOS PM, OSEA MENSAJES PRIVADOS QUE SIEMPRE RESPONDO.

PREEEEEEGUNTAS: ¿LES GUSTA LA PAREJA?-¿SORAKA ES HERMOSA?-¿DEBERIA HACER A VARUS MAS FRIO EN VES DE MAS ROMANTICO?-¿DEBERE PONER A WARWICK COMO EL SKULL-IRELIA Y LEBLANC DEL FIC? DEJENME LAS RESPUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS, ME AYUDARIAN MUCHO.

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO".

ADIOSSSSS :D :3 ;)

pd: naxuss, TE EXTRAÑOOOO ;_;

pd n°2: KORIIIII TAMBIEN TE EXTRAÑO AMIGUINA :´c


	4. historias y el regreso

capitulo 4: historias y el regreso.

warwick había regresado a la arboleada encantada pero con una noticia que impactaría a soraka.

encontré al asesino de mi esposa.-dijo warwick.

soraka miraba los ojos de warwick, llenos de odio y sed de la sangre de los asesinos de su mujer.

warwick por favor, no lo hagas, eso no traerá de nuevo a tu esposa.-dijo soraka.

por lo menos le daré paz.-dijo warwick.

ella no querría esto.-dijo soraka.

warwick la ignoro y decidió irse de la arboleada celestial.

WARWICK, ESPERA, NO HAGAS UNA LOCURA, POR FAVOR WARWICK.-grito soraka, suplicándole que no lo hiciera pero warwick no detuvo su paso decidido a matar.

soraka tuvo eso en la mente todo el tiempo, debía detener a warwick pero las estrellas le decían en su cabeza que no debía descender al mundo mortal. pero soraka hizo caso omiso a los mensajes de las estrellas y descendió.

…

soraka estaba en el mundo mortal, era hermoso pero no debía pensar en eso ahora, le tomo muy poco tiempo encontrar a warwick quien estaba siendo masacrado por los hombres que supuestamente habían asesinado a su mujer.

soraka no podía atacar a los mortales pero podía curar a warwick, cosa que no funciono, por cada herida que cerraba, se abrían 2 mas.

soraka estaba obligada a atacar a los mortales pero las estrellas gritaban en su cabeza suplicándole que no lo hiciera pero soraka al ver a warwick en tal estado invoco una luz segadora que hizo que los hombre corrieran aterrados.

soraka ya no podía oír a las estrellas, ahora era una mortal mas, pero por lo menos podría curar y ayudar por su cuenta.

soraka fue a ver a warwick e inmediatamente lo curo, pero en ese momento…

….SCLASH…

soraka recibió una puñalada en el estomago por warwick quien estaba parado delante de ella.

ahora, "hija de las estrellas", tomare tu corazón, no es nada personal son solo experimentos.-dijo warwick.

soraka al sentirse traicionada por warwick, esta por impulso uso sus poderes divinos para atacarlo y maldecirlo.

warwick se alejo de ahí con la maldición de soraka en su ser.

y hasta ahora, warwick busca el corazón de soraka, así quiera dárselo o no.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

soraka termino de contar su historia algo larga y miro a varus.

como ves, warwick me busca para matarme y lograr obtener mi corazón, es peligroso que estés conmigo, puedes salir herido.-dijo soraka de manera preocupada.

bueno, yo también tengo mis grandes problemas.-dijo varus.

¿Qué quieres decir?.-dijo soraka extrañada.

soy un cazador de noxianos y todos los días arriesgo mi vida por tratar de proteger jonia.-dijo varus.

eso es muy noble y valiente.-dijo soraka.

varus miro hacia otro lado, ocultando su cara de soraka ya que esta con el comentario lo sonrojo.

por culpa de ellos perdí a mi familia y amigos.-dijo varus sonando más serio.

hubo un momento de silencio y soraka toco las manos de varus.

entonces tú crees que la venganza la hallaras a través del fuego de corrupción ¿no?.-dijo soraka algo triste.

varus la miro sorprendió. ¿Cómo sabia ella que se había entregado al fuego de corrupción?.

varus bajo la mirada y dijo:

con una forma mortal soy débil, inservible, no podría matar a ningún noxiano sin el fuego de corrupción.-dijo varus.

claro que si.-dijo soraka.-la puntería con las flechas, tu agilidad y tu espíritu los tenias antes de hacer tal acción dijo soraka.

bueno…gracias.-dijo varus algo apenado.

soraka miro como varus se apenaba y recordó que debía verse con karma.

disculpa varus, gracias por curarme y salvarme pero debo irme.-dijo soraka.

soraka tomo su bastón y antes de irse le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a varus. Varus abrió los ojos como platos.

adiós y que las estrellas te guíen.-dijo soraka con una sonrisa tierna y se fue corriendo de la casa.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SORAKA.

dios, no debí hacer eso, el es un guerrero, esto está mal.-penso soraka.

PUNTO NORMAL.

varus quedo sonrojado mientras se tocaba el lugar del beso, se sentía con todas las fuerzas de vuelta.

…

soraka llego a la orden kinkou donde karma era la maestra actual.

señorita karma, discúlpeme, tuve algunos problemas.-dijo soraka jadeando.

no te preocupes, siéntate.-dijo karma.

las 2 pasaron hablando durante un rato sobre los poderes de corrupción de varus y como soraka había experimentado, el fuego de corrupción a veces tomaba el control de la conciencia de varus haciendo que este perdiera el control.

-TOC TOC-

karma abrió la puerta y era shen con una carta. por cierto shen estaba desenmascarado.

gracias y por cierto.-karma bajo un poco el tono.-suerte con tu relación con akali.-dijo karma de manera picara.

shen solo sonrió pero 100% sonrojado haciendo que karma riera levemente.

¿Qué pasa entre akali y shen?.-pregunto soraka con una sonrisa curiosa.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJa.-te lo contare después ahora hay que leer esta carta.-dijo karma.

de acuerdo.-dijo soraka.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-CARTA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SALUDOS CAMPEONES.

HEMOS TERMINADO LAS REPARACIONES EN LA LIGA DE LEYENDAS PROVOCADAS POR LOS BOTS QUE SE SALIERON DE CONTROL, MAÑANA DEBEN PRESENTARSE EN LA LIGA DE LEYENDAS SIN ESCEPCIONES,

¿NO ES GENIAL? :D.

CON MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO CARIÑO.

LIGA DE LEYENDAS.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DE LA CARTA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

soraka y karma terminaron de leer la carta y de inmediato supieron que la escribió el invocador más joven de la liga, es decir, el invocador de 9 años que nadie recuerda su nombre.

bueno, creo que mañana volveremos a la rutina como campeonas.-dijo karma.

así parece, mañana en la mañana hay que ir al teletransportador para irnos.-dijo soraka.

bien, empezare a empacar.-dijo karma.

te ayudo.-dijo soraka.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE.

varus comía manzanas de un árbol mientras veía como la luna brillaba de un color plateado intenso.

su paz se detuvo cuando un ave volaba cerca de su ubicación y lanzándole la carta a la cara.

varus con fastidio se la quito y comenzó a leer, al parecer mañana debía volver a la liga de leyendas, varus recordó todo el tiempo que paso fuera de la liga que fue algo asi como un descanso, la pregunta era.

¿Qué traerá de nuevo el destino en la liga?

CONTINUARA….

HOLAAAAAAA AMIGUINES, ¿LES GUSTO EL TIERNO BESO DE SORAKA?, ESPERO QUE SI, POR CIERTO ESCRIBI ESTE CAPITULO EN EL BUS DE REGRESO A MI CASA, ESTABA EN VIÑA Y AHORA SE ME OCURRIO ESCRIBIR XD.

REVIEWS PARA ESTA PAREJITA QUE SE LE VIENE MUCHA HISTORIA POR DELANTE ASI COMO TAMBIEN LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS.

BUENO, ¿Qué LES TRAERA LA LIGA DE LEYENDAS?,¿SORAKA LOGRARA ACERCARSE MAS A VARUS?,¿VARUS LOGRARA CONTROLAR EL FUEGO DE CORRUPCION?, ¿KARMA LE CONTARA A SORAKA LA RELACION DE SHEN Y AKALI ALGUN DIA? NO LO CREO XD.

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO".

ADIOSSSS n.n :3 :D $_$


	5. salvación entre lagrimas

capitulo 5: salvación entre lagrimas.

soraka despertó muy bien esa mañana, no tenía nada que hacer ya que pronto partirían al teletransportador de jonia centro para dirigirse a la liga de leyendas a cumplir una vez más con sus obligaciones como campeones, decidió ir a la cascada del bosque para asombrarse con la maravillosa vista, así que se levanto y se vistió para dar rumbo hacia el bosque.

en su camino hacia la salida se topo con kennen y akali.

SORAKA.-grito kennen lanzándose a sus brazos.

Kenny, como ha estado mi yordle favorito.-dijo soraka dulcemente.

muy bien como siempre.-dijo kennen con una gran sonrisa.

hola akali.-saludo soraka.

hola.-dijo akali.

¿Dónde está shen?.-pregunto soraka.

tenía que vestirse en su habitación ya vendrá.-dijo akali

¿Por qué no lo ayudas a vestirse?.-dijo kennen de manera picara.

akali se sonrojo y soraka empezaba a confundirse.-p..p..¿por qué d..d..debería a..yudarlo?.-dijo akali nerviosa.

ay no te hagas, recuerda que ustedes ya son tortolitos emparejados.-dijo kennen.

KENNEN.-dijo akali.-NO ES MI PAREJA.-dijo sonrojada mientras que soraka reía levemente mirando hacia atrás de akali.

oye, que amable.-dijo sarcásticamente shen detrás de ella…haciendo que esta se sobresaltara.

akali no quería voltear, sabía que se encontraría con los ojos penetrantes de shen y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida.

oh no, no te escaparas de esta amiga.-dijo kennen arrastrando a akali de regreso a donde estaba.

soraka comprendió que estos 2 definitivamente eran pareja, eso es lo que quería decir karma el día de ayer.

y tu soraka, ¿no tienes algún hombre que haya caído en tus redes?.-dijo kennen.

la verdad es que no, además mírame, soy un ser sobrenatural ¿Quién querría a alguien como yo?.-dijo soraka.

puede que ayees el amor.-dijo kennen.

si como no.-dijo soraka.-bueno debo irme, nos veremos camino al teletranportador, adiós.-dijo soraka despidiéndose.

kennen, akali y shen la despidieron con la mano pero shen agrego:

ahora, ¿Cómo que no soy tu pareja?.-dijo shen respirándole en el cuello a akali.

kennen, ayúdame en esto.-dijo akali temblorosa.

a mí no me mires, tu eres la que no admite que este fortachón es tu pareja con quien ya has tenido tu…-kennen fue interrumpido.

KENNEN, NO HABLES DE MAS.-grito akali

como sea, estás sola en esto.-dijo kennen dirigiéndose al comedor.

akali veía con sufrimiento como su destino se sellaba.

¿acaso quieres más pruebas que demuestren que somos pareja?.-dijo shen con voz ronca.

b..bueno..-akali ideo una escapatoria.- MIRA ES ZED.-esa llamada hizo que shen volteara mientras que en su distracción akali salió corriendo hacia los comedores. cuando shen volteo solo vio un lugar vacio, ya se encargaría de "castigarla" más tarde.

…

…

soraka caminaba por el bosque mientras se dirigía a la cascada, los rayos del sol pasaban a través de los arboles dándoles esplendor a sus flores y sus reciente y deliciosos frutos, los pájaros cantaban dulcemente y soraka llego a su destino.

en cuanto miro hacia la cascada tuvo el impulso de esconderse porque había alguien sentado en una roca en medio del lago mirando a un punto fijo, varus.

soraka observaba como el fuego de corrupción tenía algunas de las partes de su cuerpo cubiertas, algo la hipnotizaba pero no quería que fuese descubierta, como el destino es caprichoso y cruel vino lo peor para soraka, una hoja rozo su nariz y…

…AAACHUUUUU…

varus miro rápidamente hacia la dirección de ese ruido y soraka fue corriendo a través de los arbustos, varus fue corriendo tras ella con su arco listo para disparar sin saber que era soraka, soraka mientras corría sintió un impulso que la hizo detenerse, tu instinto de salvación.

soraka camino lentamente hacia un pequeño arbusto, temiendo lo que encontraría allí, varus la alcanzo pero al verla tan pasmada en algo solo decidió callar.

un ave picoteaba desesperadamente el cascaron de uno de sus huevos, el cascaron roto yacía en el suelo, mientras que soraka miraba con tristeza como ese bebe pudo ser un gran ave, varus vio que soraka soltó una lagrima, pensó en consolarla pero soraka alzo su bastón.

soltando lagrimas, dijo:

que las estrellas me oigan.-dijo soraka mirando hacia el cielo.

un rayo dorado divino callo en aquel cascaron reconstruyéndose y estando una vez más caliente, soraka tomo aquel huevo y el corazón de la criatura latía normalmente, dejo el huevo en el nido y miro como la mama ave los cuidaba y los mantenía seguros.

varus miraba a soraka aun con los ojos llorosos, miraba como la vida estaba en su mejor esplendor mientras el huevo se rompía y salía el pequeño bebe pájaro haciendo que soraka llorara mas, estaba claro que soraka era sensible, varus inconscientemente rodeo a soraka en sus brazos mientras miraban como la nueva vida miraba el mundo y a su madre por primera vez.

soraka ya pasada las lagrimas recordó que debía ir a reunirse con karma y los demás para dirigirse a la cámara de teletransportacion de jonia centro.

oh disculpa pero tengo que ir, gracias por todo, nos vemos.-dijo soraka rompiendo el abrazo y corriendo en dirección a la orden kinkou. varus por alguna razón se sintió solo y helado, pero saco es pensamiento y se dirigió a jonia centro, también debía irse.

akali, kennen, shen, karma y soraka fueron juntos a la sala de teletransportacion y en cuanto llegaron a la liga estaba completamente reparada y exactamente igual a lo que era antes, los invocadores sí que sabían reconstruir a la perfección la originalidad. soraka se dirigió a su habitación justamente igual como la dejo en esa noche de pánico con los bots que se salieron de control.

mientras miraba por la ventana vio que estaba a punto de ser invocada, por la luz azul que emanaba arriba de ella. fue a la sala de invocación y posteriormente fue a la grieta del invocador en donde estarían sus amigos y sus rivales.

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAAA AMIGUINES, EL COLEGIO ME TIENE HARTO, ANSIO LAS VACACIONES DE VERANO EN DONDE PODRE EMPEZA E INCLUSO TERMINAR OTRO PROYECTO MAS, NOSE DEPENDE DE CUANTO DURE ESTE :3.

DATO CURIOSO: MIENTRAS ESCRIBO, EN ALGUNOS CAPITULOS CAMBIO COMO 800 VECES EL TITULO PORQUE SE ME OCURRE ALGUNOS MAS EPICOS Y BLA BLA BLA Y TAMBIEN DEPENDIENDO DE COMO VALLA LA TRAMA DEL CAPITULO.

REVIEWS PARA QUE SORAKA SIGA SIENDO DULCE COMO LAS DONAS QUE ME ENCANTAN, TAMBIEN ME ENCANTAN LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS ;).

HABLANDO DE REVIEWS QUIERO RESPONDERLE A ALGUIEN O MAS BIEN DAR UNA EXPLICACION.

KOYOTE SATSUJIN: SE QUE DEBO MEJORAR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA, ASI COMO ESCRIBO MAL LAS PALABRAS, PERO ESO ES POR MI DISTRACCION O EL WORD ME TROLEA (ALGUNOS ENTENDERAN ESO :C) CREEME QUE HAGO EL MAYOR ESFUERZO EN ESO, OTRA COSA MAS SON LAS MAYUSCULAS, TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN SABEN QUE CUANDO ESCRIBO MAYUSCULAS SIGNIFICAN QUE LOS PERSONAJES ESTAN GRITANTO, LOS PARRAFOS, NO SON MI FUERTE, PREFIERO SEPARAR TODO Y NO MATAR EN UN ABURRIMIENTO DE 65 LINEAS PARA EXPLICAR TODO, LOS PUNTOS QUE SON MAS DE 3 A VECES TAMBIEN SON PARTE MIA Y ES PARA IDENTIFICAR EL LAPSO DE TIEMPO QUE PASA, MIENTRAS MAS PUNTOS MAS ES LO QUE SE SALTA, Y TAMPOCO QUIERO ESCRIBIR TODO COMO ES DEBIDO, PARA MI ESO NO ES IMAGINACION, PENSAR CUADRADO Y DETALLAR TODA Y CADA UNA DE LAS LETRAS NO ES MI ESTILO, PERO LA GENTE QUE ME LEE Y COMENTA ENTIENDE PERFECTAMENTE MI HISTORIA Y LO QUE TRATO DE DECIR, Y CON ESO ME BASTA.

LA ESCRITURA CUADRADA NO ES MI FUERTE, POR ESO ESCRIBO A MI MANERA, COMO YO QUIERO Y NO COMO ENSEÑAN EN EL COLEGIO U EN LO QUE SE REQUIERA, PORQUE DESPUES DE TODO, ESTE ES UN SITIO DE DIVERSION DONDE ABRES TU IMAGINACION A TU MANERA Y NO COMO ASI DECIRLO, "ES CORRECTO HACERLO COMO ES DEVIDO", CADA UNO TIENE SUS GUSTOS PARA ESCRIBIR Y TRAMAR LA HISTORIA, TENGO EL MIO Y TU EL TUYO.

ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAS ;)

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX. CAPITULO DE "LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO".

ADIOSSS n.n :3 $_$


	6. entre aduladores y asesinos

capitulo 6: entre aduladores y asesinos.

soraka se movió a su línea en bot, sentía como el aire de batalla seguía intacto incluso después de la catástrofe, su AD carry era lucían, un compañero frio y poco sociable pero si una buena persona y un buen compañero. el equipo enemigo tenia el equipo de bot muy difícil para ellos, eran nami y draven, si nami podía dar la prisión de agua (Q de nami) podría ser su sentencia a muerte.

lucían mataba súbditos tanto como podía, draven tenía un enorme alcance y un daño extraordinario además de creerse el centro del mundo en todas las partidas.

soraka acosaba a draven con invocación estelar (Q de soraka) quitándole algo de vitalidad y alejándolo de los súbditos, gracias a la rapidez de lucían podía esquivar las prisiones de agua que nami lanzaba cosa que molestaba mucho a draven.

al demonio con los súbditos, atacare directamente.-dijo draven yendo directamente hacia lucían.

draven comenzó lanzando su hachas giratorias rápidamente, nami se había quedado atrás ya que draven tenía mucho más velocidad que ella.

lucían esquivaba ágilmente las hachas mientras disparaba, soraka aprovecho el momento y uso equinoccio para silenciar e inmovilizar a draven.

DRAVEN, SAL DE AHÍ.-grito nami desde lo lejos.

CIERRA LA BOCA, TU SOLO ERES EL SOPORTE.-grito draven incrédulo.

lucían termino el trabajo usando el sacrificio (R de lucían) matando así al ejecutor noxiano.

gracias, señorita soraka.-dijo lucían.

no hay problema, joven guerrero.-contesto soraka.

nami solo podía observar como draven moría una y otra vez sin que él le dijera algo para que lo siguiera. después de un rato la partida termino en la rendición del equipo enemigo, draven "regalo" muchas muertes otorgándoles a los demás mucho oro y usar objetos con más potencia para la batalla.

el equipo enemigo fue constituido por xin zhao como el jungla, Olaf como el top laner y yasuo como el mid laner, mientras que en el equipo contrario estaban nami y draven en bot, diana en mid, jayce en top y jarvan en la jungla.

…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALA DE ESPECTADORES (cercana a las de invocación)

¿lo ves? te dije que sería divertido.-dijo muy animada lulu.

supongo.-dijo varus mientras miraba la pantalla.

me encanta soraka, siempre es muy dulce con todos y en las partidas te salva incontables veces con su ulti o incluso hasta con su equinoccio, que además crea una vista muy bonita de las constelaciones entre las estrellas.-dijo lulu.

si tu lo dices.-dijo varus.

pero tengo un mal presentimiento.-dijo lulu cambiando su cara.

¿Qué quieres decir?.-dijo varus.

bueno, draven siempre se cree el mejor y cuando algo sale mal, le echa toda la culpa a los demás, me preocupa que le haga algo a nami.-dijo lulu preocupada.

varus pensó, lulu tenía razón, después de todo así era draven pero qué más da, ahora tenía que luchar en una partida así que tenía que ir a la sala de invocación.

nami se disponía a irse al lago pero algo paso:

TU, MALDITO PESCADO, NO SIRVES DE NADA, COMO ES QUE TE DEJARON ENTRAR A LA LIGA.-gritaba draven acompañado de insultos.

nami solo estaba cabizbaja mientras draven la insultaba.

ALEJATE DE ELLA.-grito soraka colocándose al frente de nami.

TU NO TE METAS PATAS DE CABRA.-dijo draven.

cierra tu sucia boca y largo de aquí.-dijo soraka.

draven solo hizo una mueca de mal gusto y se fue.

gracias soraka.-dijo nami.

no hay problema.-dijo soraka.-¿sabes? deberías hacer esto.-soraka le susurro.

nami comprendió lo que dijo y rio levemente hasta que.

OCEANOS, DESBORDENCE.-grito nami mientras una ola gigante arrastraba a draven lejos de ahí.

AAAAAAAAHHHH.-grito draven siendo arrastrado.

soraka salía de la sala pero de pronto varios muchachos se le acercaron rápidamente mientras ella se echaba para atrás arrinconada contra la pared.

AY SEÑORITA SORAKA, LA HARIA MI ESPOSA.-dijo xin.

APARTATE, ELLA ES MIA, SE PUEDE QUERER A UN VERDADERO BERSERKER.-dijo olaf.

CLARO QUE NO, ELLA SERA MI REINA.-dijo jarvan

soraka estaba de lo mas sorprendida pero a la ves incrédula, los chicos no la dejaban pasar, tenia que escapar de ahí.

USTEDES LOS 3 CHIFLADOS, DESPEJEN ESTE LUGAR O DE LO CONTRARIO SERAN CASTIGADOS.-lulu hablo a través de un megáfono mientras que varus se cubría los oídos.

los 3 hombres asustados por alguna razón que veían en la pequeña yordle obedecieron y dejaron a soraka en paz.

uff, gracias lulu.-agradecio soraka.

no hay problema.-dijo lulu con una sonrisa.

soraka y lulu conversaron un rato mientras que varus esperaba en una silla hasta que los llamaran para la partida. hasta que llego la hora.

lulu, debemos irnos.-dijo varus.

bien soraka, nos vemos.-dijo lulu.

adiós.-dijo soraka.- y buena suerte a ambos.-añadio soraka.

gracias.-dijo lulu.

varus quedo mirando como soraka se iba por la puerta de salida, tan solo miraba pero lulu se dio cuenta de esto.

yordle a varus, ¿estás ahí?.-dijo lulu.

oh, perdón, debemos irnos.-dijo varus.

lulu miro extrañada a varus, no era normal su actitud ¿Qué había pasado mientras no estuvieron en la liga?.

…

soraka caminaba por la cera que marcaba el camino hacia los dormitorios, era de tarde y la puesta de sol era hermosa, desvió su camino para ir a una colina a sentarse a mirarla.

la hermosura de un cielo anaranjado al igual que las nubes mas el sol con muy poca fuerza para quemar los brillantes ojos amarillos de soraka hacia que soraka sintiera paz, era hermoso poder disfrutar de la hermosura de los paisajes del mundo mortal, en la arboleada encantada solo estaba sentada y esperaba a los enfermos y heridos que llegaban pero nada mas, pero ahora podía sanar y curar a todos lo que quisiese.

…

perdónenos, pero la partida de hoy se cancela.-dijo una invocadora.

¿Por qué?.-dijo lulu.

al parecer la grieta del invocador fue "reclamada" como parte del reino del recién llegado.-dijo la invocadora.

¿recién llegado?¿hablas de azir?.-dijo varus.

así es, así que debemos sacarlo de ahí pero para mañana estará disponible el mapa, a ver si tienen suerte de que les toque en el bosque retorcido o en el abismo de los lamentos.-dijo la invocadora.

está bien, yo me iré a dormir o talves haga cupcakes con muchas cosas, adiós varus.-dijo lulu saliendo de la sala.

mmmmm, esto es extraño.-dijo la invocadora.

¿Qué hay de malo?.-pregunto varus.

bueno, todos los de los 2 equipos están aquí o por lo menos los que quedan pero no he visto al jungla del equipo morado.-dijo la invocadora.

¿Quién era ese campeón?.-dijo varus.

bueno, no sé si será importante dada la situación actual pero el campeón que no se presento fue warwick.-dijo la invocadora.

…warwick, la bestia que usa la noche para matar a sus victima, el adorador de los experimentos y …el enemigo de soraka.

…

soraka miraba como el cielo se obscurecía así como salía la luna, lo que ella ignoraba eran los ojos rojos que la miraban desde una parte de los arbustos.

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAAA AMIGUINES, LES DIGO QUE ESTE CAPITULO NO FUE HECHO POR MI SI NO POR UN ALPACASAURIO (ola k ase) OKNO, ESTOY OCIOSO NO ME JUZGEN.

BIEN LO DE ALPACASAURIO ES PORQUE MI AMIGA KORI JALARU ACTUALIZO SU FIC HOY Y ME INSPIRE ASI QUE TAMBIEN ACTUALIZE EL MIO :3, ESTA DE MORIRSE SU FIC *-*

REVIEWS PARA SORAKA Y LOS OJOS QUE LA MIRAN, TAMBIEN SIRVEN SUS MENSAJES PRIVADOS ;)

QUERO AVISARLES QUE ESTOY MALITO (cuéntenme un cuento o actualicen sus fics) Y SI MAÑANA FALTO AL COLEGIO, SUBO OTRO CAPITULO ADEMAS DE QUE VIENE EL CAPITULO ESPECIAL DEDICADO AL HALLOWEN ;)

ESTEN ATENTOS.

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE " LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO"

ADIOSSS n.n :3 $_$


	7. el cazador sanguinario

capitulo 7: el cazador sanguinario.

soraka veía la hermosura de la luna llena, normalmente tocaría una flauta dulce que siempre toca cuando la luna esta llena pero esta vez solo quiso relajarse además de haberla olvidado en su cuarto, con el brillo de la luna bastaba por ahora, el sonido de los arboles meciéndose por el viento cálido y el cielo estrellado enternecían a soraka pero toda esa paz se fue por un aullido que resonó en toda la liga.

soraka se alarmo, conocía muy bien ese aullido y se trataba de warwick.

warwick salto hacia ella con un zarpazo que podría matarla pero soraka reacciono y salto hacia atrás mientras warwick destruyo con sus garras la roca en la que estaba sentada, soraka se mantuvo en posición defensiva mirando a warwick como se levantaba con sus garras listas.

sal de aquí warwick, deja de perseguirme.-dijo soraka.

quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes, soraka.-dijo warwick.

no quiero hacerte daño.-dijo soraka.

la única que morirá aquí, eres tu, para…MI OBSESIÓN CIENTIFICA.-grito warwick corriendo a gran velocidad hacia ella preparando sus garras.

soraka esquivo cada zarpazo pero era cuestión de tiempo para que le asestara uno así que uso equinoccio (E de soraka) para silenciarlo y posteriormente inmovilizarlo. warwick no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil por lo que se soltó de la energía mágica y le atino un zarpazo a soraka en la cara para luego patearla, soraka estaba en el suelo con sangre en sus mejillas, no iba a ser objeto de experimento de warwick así que uso invocación estelar (Q de soraka) para alejarlo pero este no cedió y se abalanzo contra ella e hizo que soltara su bastón, warwick ahora estaba sobre ella en el suelo.

ahora, soraka, sabrás como tu corazón hace que tenga el control total de este cuerpo, mientras hago el caos en demacia, jonia y piltover haciéndolas territorio noxiano.-dijo warwick.

soraka se sentía mal, iba a morir y por su culpa millones de persona pagarían el precio de su muerte.

ADIOS, MALDITA.-grito warwick alzando su garra y cuando estaba a punto de asestarla en su cuello pasó…

una flecha reboto contra su brazo haciendo que este se lastimara, posteriormente una cadena oscura agarro a warwick dejándolo inmovilizado mientras que una figura salto dándole un fuerte puñetazo haciendo que este volara hacia los arboles.

si te veo haciéndole daño una vez más, te mato.-dijo la figura.

soraka miro un poco mejor y era varus, estaba con una mirada llena de ira hacia warwick y su mano temblaba por alguna razón.

warwick miro hacia varus y soltó una mueca moleta, se levanto y se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque.

varus volteo a ver a soraka en el suelo y se agacho.

¿estas bien?.-pregunto varus.

si, gracias.-dijo soraka.

estas herida.-dijo varus mirando la herida de su mejilla.

no es na….¡.-soraka no alcanzo a decir nada porque varus la tomo en sus brazos.

VARUS QUE HACES, SOLO ES UN RASGUÑO, NO ES NADA GRAVE.-exclamo soraka avergonzada.

lo hecho, hecho esta, además pesas menos de lo que pesa lulu.-dijo varus.

soraka se sorprendió ante este cumplido, ¿Cómo era posible pesar menos que un yordle? talves los panquesitos y cupcakes ayudaban al peso de lulu.

varus con soraka en sus brazos la llevo a los dormitorios del instituto de guerra en donde el elevador sufrió daños por una pareja X que no pudo contener su amor y se meció tanto que los cables fueron cortados. varus subió las escaleras hasta el piso 7 en donde estaba la habitación de soraka. ya ahí la abrió y dejo a soraka en su cama mientras que varus le sanaba sus heridas.

varus, en serio no es necesario.-dijo soraka apenaba mientras varus le frotaba el corte con un pañuelo húmedo.

varus solo mantuvo el silencio mientras le colocaba cuidadosamente el parche a soraka, procedió a colocar otro pañuelo húmedo en el brazo de soraka para cubrir un moretón por la caída que sufrió cuando warwick salto sobre ella.

varus, ¿Por qué haces esto?.-dijo pregunto soraka.

no tengo porque decírtelo.-dijo varus con su voz fría.

bien si tu lo dices.-dijo soraka resignándose.

¿Cómo fue que diste conmigo?.-volvió a preguntar soraka.

fue algo sencillo.-dijo varus terminando de vendar el brazo de soraka.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

varus caminaba a los dormitorios del instituto de guerra, la partida se cancelo mientras los invocadores intentaban sacar a azir de la grieta del invocador, la luna estaba llena por lo cual tenía un mal presentimiento que acertó después de que escucho un aullido en el bosque, por su experiencia en la grieta del invocador y por el tiempo que lleva en la liga dedujo que ese aullido era de warwick, pensó en soraka, ¿y si ella estaba ahí?, debía evitarlo a toda costa.

en cuanto llego vio a warwick a punto de enterrarle sus asquerosas garras en el pecho delicado de soraka, varus no aguanto y cargo una flecha llena de ira, que solo logro lastimarle la garra, y el resto es historia conocida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

como ves, fue algo tan simple como un aullido.-dijo varus.

entiendo, pero porque lo hiciste, bien podrías haberme dejado ahí.-dijo soraka.

como dije, no tengo por qué decirte, descansa.-dijo varus frio mientras se marchaba a su cuarto.

espera.-dijo soraka. varus volteo a verla.

gracias por todo, eres un buen amigo.-dijo soraka.

varus solo volteo para decir.-de nada.- quería ocultar su rostro sonrojado de ella.

soraka descanso el resto de la noche, por lo menos tenia a alguien que lo protegería al menos por ahora, ella no podía derrotar a warwick sola, así que necesitaba ayuda, mucha ayuda.

…

no puedo obtener el corazón de soraka si varus sigue interviniendo así, debo pedirle ayuda a ella, aunque odie hacerlo, tendré que pedirle ayuda a esa "mujer" doy gracias que es noxiana.

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAAAA AMIGUINES, SOY YO DE NUEVO PERO SOY BLOODY FABIAN, ASI ES TUVE QUE DISFRAZARME (LITERALMENTE) CON SANGRE PARA ESTO, ESTE ES EL CAPITULO ADICIONAL DE HALLOWEN, SI MUERO SERE UN FANTASMA ALPACASAURIO :3.

TUVE MUCHOS PROBLEMAS PARA ESCRIBIR PORQUE CADA VES QUE LO HACIA, SALIA EL "DULCE O TRAVESURA" DE LOS PEQUEÑOS FUERA DE MI CASA Y A CADA RATO DEBIA PARAR LA ESCRITURA, TENGO 14 SOY MAYOR COMO PARA PEDIR DULCES PERO ME GUSTA MUCHO DISFRAZARME :3.

OK LOS DEJARE CON ESTE CAPITULO SOBRE COMO VARUS SALVA A SORAKA…POR SEGUNDA VEZ EN EL FIC.

REVIEWS O TRAVESURA :3 TAMBIEN LAS CALABAZAS PRIVADAS CON MENSAJES :D.

BUENO ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO ADICIONAL, MAÑANA SUBIRE OTRO SI ES QUE TENGO TIEMPO, PERO POR AHORA PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO" .

ADIOSSSSS n.n :3 :D $_$.

pd: si dices bloody Fabian 6 veces al espejo, apareceré con lagrimas de sangre, una túnica blanca y vomitando sangre, y voy a robarte tus reviews JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA :D


	8. las mentiras de soraka

capitulo 8: las mentiras de soraka.

soraka despertó en su cama, el sol se entrelazaba en las cortinas de su habitación cegando su vista, cuando sus ojos se adaptaron al brillo del sol se levanto, pero en cuanto se apoyo en su brazo…

…PAF…

soraka cayó al suelo, había olvidado que estaba herida por el ataque de warwick anoche pero tampoco podía olvidar cuando varus la ayudo a escapar de esa situación, esa mirada preocupada cuando vendo sus heridas siendo que ella tiene poderes curativos pero para dejar la ilusión no uso sus poderes, varus era tan tierno en algunas ocasiones.

soraka se levanto cuidadosamente y fue a ducharse, soraka siempre amo la hora del baño, los aromas de los productos para su cabello blanco como la nieve y la barra resbalosa llamada jabón que le daba a su piel un olor delicioso a miel, ahri le había obsequiado ese jabón de miel que a ella le había encantado mientras que su shampoo era de flores silvestres, soraka salió del baño con el cabello radiante de brillo y con un aroma cautivador. se coloco su ropa de siempre y salió de su habitación, debía atender sus obligaciones como campeona de la liga de leyendas.

en cuanto salió oculto un poco su brazo vendado pero no podía cubrir su cara con un parche en la mejilla, aunque no le gustaba causar preocupación en los demás, debía seguir así o si no el esfuerzo de varus habría sido en vano.

en cuanto llego a la sala de invocación varios campeones estaba reunidos mientras que 7 invocadores hablaban entre ellos con algo de estrés. Entre los campeones que soraka conocía estaban: nami, teemo, lulu, orianna y…. varus.

¿Qué sucede?.-pregunto soraka.

el famoso emperador de shurima se apropio de la grieta del invocador, no podemos participar, los invocadores no han podido hacer nada.-dijo nami.

¿Qué han intentado?.-pregunto soraka.

los invocadores han intentado sacar al hombre pájaro conocido como azir, el emperador de shurima, con comida para aves.-dijo orianna.

¿es todo?.-dijo soraka.

la verdad es que si.-dijo nami.

voy a entrar.-dijo soraka con valor.

¿p..pero y si te hace daño?.-dijo nami preocupada.

iré con la hija de las estrellas.-dijo orianna.

bien, también iré.-dijo nami.

también voy.-dijo varus.

hey por cierto, ¿Qué te ocurrió en la mejilla?.-pregunto nami.

soraka se alarmo, era pésima para mentir pero esta vez debía hacerlo para que nadie se preocupara por ella.

yo…me…corte con …una sierra..eléctrica.-dijo soraka, dándose cuenta que dijo lo peor.

¿QUE HICISTE QUE?.-grito nami aterrada.

NO NO NO NO, perdón yo me rasguñe con una rama.-dijo soraka nerviosa.

uff me asustaste.-dijo nami dando un suspiro y tocándose el pecho.

varus vio como soraka mentía a nami sobre sus heridas, ¿Por qué mentiría?, ¿Por qué no le dijo lo del ataque de warwick? talves es algo personal que soraka no quiere compartir, por ahora la dejaría así.

los cuatro campeones fueron teletransportados a la grieta del invocador en donde azir estaba sentado en un trono de arena.

varus saco su arco, el haría las cosas por las malas pero soraka se apresuro a la situación y se acerco sola a azir.

¿Quién se atreve a pisar mis dominios?.-dijo azir.

disculpa, azir, solo quería decirte que este no es tu terreno, lo usamos para batallar no para gobernar.-dijo soraka.

yo reclame este reino.-dijo azir.

pero puedes tener solo el reino de shurima, podrías ser feliz ahí y también aquí.-dijo soraka.

pero no tengo amigos.-dijo azir.

yo seré tu amiga.-dijo soraka con una sonrisa.- además sivir también es tu amiga.

azir se sorprendió ante esto y obedeció a soraka de irse de ahí, en cuanto llegaron a donde estaban los otros 3 campeones esperando azir dijo:

señorita soraka, es usted tan dulce, ¿quiere ser mi reina?.-dijo azir arrodillándose y tomando su mano.

orianna recibió un corto circuito ante esto, nami escupió agua ante esta petición y varus… miraba a azir con ira por alguna razón y apretaba los puños…por la misma ajena razón.

soraka estaba sonrojada ante la petición no sabía que decirle, ni siquiera estaba enamorada de el.

bueno, me alaga su petición, pero no puedo.-dijo soraka.

dígame porque.-dijo azir insistiendo.

bueno pues, porque…yo…-soraka no podía pensar en una excusa así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

soy pareja de alguien más.-dijo soraka.

azir se sobresalto ante la declaración.

orianna se desarmo ante las palabras de soraka, nami tenía la boca de su cara hasta el piso y varus tenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

¿puede decirme como es el afortunado?.-dijo azir.

bueno…es varonil, tiene el cabello del mismo color que el mío, ehhh, tiene grandes habilidades de lucha, es muy dulce conmigo y…tiene brazos fuertes.-dijo soraka.-PERO NO LO CONOCES, NO ESTA AQUÍ EN LA LIGA.-dijo soraka mas alarmada.

mmmmmm, está bien, se ve que es el hombre ideal para usted.-dijo azir.-bien voy de regreso a la sala de invocación.-dijo azir desapareciendo de ahí.

soraka dio un gran suspiro mientras que nami se le acercaba.

so..soraka…¿eso es cierto?.-dijo nami sorprendida.

¿Qué?, NO NO, SOLO ERA PARA QUE SE ALEJARA DE MI, NO TENGO PAREJA Y JAMAS LA TENDRE, ¿QUIEN SE INTERESARIA EN MI?, DEBO IRME ADIOS.-grito soraka desapareciendo de ese lugar.

nami quedo con la duda, la verdad, ¿Cómo es que soraka se sonrojo al describir esa farsa?.

ay no, orianna esta desarmada, varus ayúdame.-dijo nami tomando las piezas de orianna para armarla.

varus estaba mirando hacia al frente, estaba sorprendido. Prácticamente fuera de este mundo.

nami le lanzo un chorro de agua a la cara para que despertara.-¿te sucede algo?.-pregunto nami.

no…no es nada.-dijo varus ayudando a armar a orianna.

orianna se encendió y dijo haber tenido alguna pesadilla sobre lo ocurrido antes.

…

en cuanto azir y soraka regresaron, azir se disculpo con los invocadores a petición de soraka, pero en ese momento a azir le llego el flechazo de Cupido.

por fin podemos ocupar la grieta del invocador.-dijo sivir entrando a la sala de invocación.

azir quedo boquiabierto, sivir era hermosa y tenía una personalidad increíble, no le importaría estar "juntos por shurima".

soraka vio como azir clavaba los ojos en sivir y rio ante el y se preparo para la batalla que seguía en la grieta del invocador.

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAAAA AMIGUINES, COMO PROMETI, ESTE ES UN CAPITULO NORMAL Y LE PUSE ALGO DE HUMOR, POR PARTE DE SORAKA, AZIR, VARUS Y BLA BLA BLA.

ME VINO LA INSPIRACION ENTRANDO A LA MITAD DEL CAPITULO PORQUE COMI PAN CON QUESO DERRETIDO Y COCACOLA *-* LA COMIDA AYUDA A LA INSPIRACION ;).

la comida ayuda a la inspiración, comeee :D.

-alpacasaurio, Fabian Villegas.

REVIEWS PARA ESTE CAPITULO LLENO DE HUMOR Y CELOS POR PARTE DE VARUS, TAMBIEN LOS MENSAJITOS PRIVADOS.

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO".

ADIOSSSSS n.n :3 :D $_$


	9. elegancia en la venganza

capitulo 9: elegancia en la venganza.

warwick se escabullía entre los arbustos del bosque cercano al instituto de guerra, resignándose a tomar la ayuda de ella, había dejado una carta en la habitación de aquella "mujer" solo esperaba que ella en verdad haya ido a la parte del bosque en donde el señalo el punto de reunión.

llegaba al punto de reunión en donde se encontraría con ella, su ayuda era vital para warwick, pues si quería quitarle el corazón a soraka primero había que sacar del camino a su protector, varus, ella tenía las habilidades necesarias para que por lo menos le dé tiempo de robarle el corazón a soraka y lo haría a toda costa.

llego al punto de reunión y encontró a la "mujer" con los ojos amarillos como los de un depredador y una sonrisa siniestra pero elegante.

¿a qué se debe esta sorpresita?.-dijo la "mujer".

necesito tu ayuda.-dijo warwick.

oh, así que el cazador más sanguinario de valoran está pidiendo ayuda a una inocente y hermosa mujer.-dijo "ella".

tu dejaste de ser una inocente mujer hace mucho incluso dejaste de ser una mujer humana, bueno la gran parte.-dijo warwick.

oh si, cuando traicione a la fea esa de sivir.-dijo la mujer.

tu instinto es lo que necesito.-dijo warwick mirando aquella figura.-cassiopeia.

si, ese es mi nombre, ahora antes de que me entre las ganas de enterrarte mis colmillos venenosos en tu sensual cuello dime ¿Qué tipo de ayuda necesitas?.-dijo cassiopeia.

deberías saber que necesito el corazón de soraka.-dijo warwick.

es cierto, ¿no me digas que ahora quieres mi corazón?.-dijo cassiopeia sarcásticamente.

no, necesito que saques del camino a alguien.-dijo warwick.

viniste con la persona indicada.-dijo cassiopeia.-¿Quién tendrá la suerte de enfrentarse a mí?.-pregunto cassiopeia.

varus.-dijo cassiopeia.

cassiopeia callo un momento y pensó para luego soltar una risita que dejo a warwick con un pensamiento más que claro.

varus ¿ehh?, es muy fuerte y tengo en claro que tiene el poder del fuego de corrupción pero me encantan los desafíos así que acepto.-dijo cassiopeia.

excelente.-dijo warwick.- bien necesito que lo seduzcas para yo…-warwick fue interrumpido.

wow, espera lobito, ¿seducirlo?, eso ni yo puedo hacerlo, el tiene una piedra en vez de corazón, no puedo seducirlo pero si retrasarlo en su rescate a soraka.-dijo cassiopeia.

¿Cómo?.-dijo warwick.

eso déjamelo a mí, te avisare cuando el plan se efectué pero por ahora discutamos mi recompensa.-dijo cassiopeia.

que quieres.-dijo warwick.

no mucho, solo quiero parte de la energía de varus, absorber su energía.-dijo cassiopeia.

bien, trato he…-warwick fue interrumpido.

PEEEEEROOOOO, si el plan no resulta, me quedare con tu energía.-dijo cassiopeia.

¿QUÉ?.-exclamo warwick.

no creíste que fuera tan fácil ¿verdad?.-dijo cassiopeia.

warwick pensó un momento, no sería fácil ejecutar este plan pero no tenia opción.

trato hecho.-dijo warwick.

bien, te explicare el plan después, ya Ancio probar el cuello de alguno de ustedes dos.-dijo cassiopeia guiñando un ojo y arrastrándose lejos de ahí.

prepárate soraka, porque tu fin esta cerca.-dijo warwick a la nada.

…

CONTINUARA.

HOLAAAAAAA, AMIGUINES, 4 MALDITAS HORAS EN UN BUS PARA IR AL SUR DE MI PAIS, ME ABURRO, ASI QUE HICE ESTE CAPITULO Y COMO EN TODOS MIS FICS ESTE ES MAS CORTO PARA LA EXPLICACION DE LOS MALOTES DE LA HISTORIA, LES PRESENTO A WARWICK Y CASSIOPEIA :D.

WARWICK ME CAE MAL PERO CASSIOPEIA ES MI MAIN EN EL LOL ASI QUE NO ME CAE TAN MAL XD.

SE ME ANTOJARON DONAS DE CAMINO T_T ALPACASAURIO MURIENDO (?)

REVIEWS PARA LOS MOLOTOTES DE LA HISTORIA MAS UN COLMILLO DE MENSAJE PRIVADO ;).

BUENO ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO".

ADIOSSSS n.n :3 :D.

pd: escrito 05/11/2014 posiblemente lo lean después de esa fecha.

pd 2: EZUNYYYYYY SI TE EXTRAÑABA Y EXTRAÑO TUS REVIEWS :D


	10. piedad o algo más

capitulo 10: piedad o algo más.

la partida de soraka estaba por comenzar, ella sería el soporte de su equipo mientras que thresh era el soporte enemigo, soraka no le caía muy bien, thresh siempre molestaba y atormentaba al pobre de lucían por lo que soraka lucharía agresivamente contra el carcelero.

Momento campeones.-hablo una invocadora.-aun falta el mid laner del equipo morado.

¿Quién es ese campeón?.-pregunto soraka y casi como si fuera planeado, la campeona faltante apareció con elegancia en la puerta de la sala de invocación.

no lloren mas, estoy aquí para darles el reto de sus vidas.-dijo cassiopeia arrogante.

todos miraron con indiferencia a la noxiana, pues era muy engañosa y no tenía muchas amistades en la liga además de… SU MALDITA MIRADA PETRIFICANTE (R de cassiopeia) LOS HARTABA A TODOS.

cassiopeia al entrar en la sala miro a soraka de pies a cabeza, ¿Qué tiene su corazón que la hace tan especia?, no era asunto de ella, después de todo si el plan llegara a resultar o no tendría recompensa de todos modos.

todos los campeones estaban en el circulo de invocación para luego aparecer en la grieta del invocador y librar sus batallas, soraka compro algunos centinelas y pociones de vida y mana y fue a su carril, ahí su ad carry, la pequeña tristana le informo sobre sus contrincantes.

equipo de soraka:

top: el defensor del mañana, jayce.

mid: el emperador de las arenas, azir.

jungla: el mil ojos, maestro yi.

equipo enemigo:

top: el pequeño y adorable, gnar.

mid: la víbora, cassiopeia.

adc: nuestro querido varus.

soporte: el temeroso, thresh.

jungla: el odioso, shaco.

tristana mataba a los súbditos para conseguir oro y comprar objetos que potencien sus ataques, soraka mantenía lejos de tristana a thresh y a varus con invocación estelar (Q de soraka) o a veces para moverlos de su posición usaba equinoccio (E de soraka), estaban dominando la línea.

thresh se harto de estar batallando a lo defensivo a sí que comenzó a correr hacia soraka empujándola y agarrando a tristana con sentencia de muerte (Q de thresh), varus no tenia esto en sus planes pero siguió el ritmo de thresh y uso cadena de corrupción (R de varus) para inmovilizar a tristana y posteriormente a soraka.

varus vio que soraka tenía menos vitalidad así que se acerco a ella para asestarle el golpe final pero al verla a ella con los ojos cerrados y esperando el golpe final tuvo una extraña sensación. soraka abrió sus ojos y encontró a varus apuntándola con el arco pero no disparaba, incluso, su mano temblaba y miraba a soraka fijamente a los ojos sin poder hacer nada. soraka también miraba los profundos ojos de varus quien en su interior por alguna razón ajena a los dos no quería herirla.

SAQUESE.-grito tristana lanzando su tiro destructor (R de tristana) lanzando a varus y a thresh lejos de soraka, tristana aprovecho el descuido y comenzó a atacar salvajemente a el par de bot lane, matándolos a ambos exitosamente.

¿estás bien?.-pregunto dulcemente tristana.

ehhh, AH, sí si pero debo comprar más centinelas, enseguida vuelvo.-dijo soraka.

tristana miro extraña a soraka, su bolsillo aun tenía 2 centinelas, ¿para qué quería otro más si había un límite de centinelas por cada campeón?.

soraka no comprendía lo que había ocurrido, varus solo se quedo parado mirándola sin poder dispararle, de seguro no se sentía bien, estaba preocupada.

la partida continuo normalmente mientras que jayce estaba siendo emboscado por shaco y gnar o mejor dicho MEGA gnar, logro escapar pero estaba hundido en el hechizo de invocador "prender" (o ignite) así que moriría en cuestión de segundos, mientras jayce esperaba su inevitable muerte, soraka reacciono a tiempo.

por la vida.-dijo soraka usando plegaria (R de soraka) salvando así al pobre de jayce.

SORAKA TE AMOOO.-grito jayce.

varus quien quería matarlo escucho el comentario y como soraka se sonrojaba ante el comentario, apretó su puño y frunció el ceño, sin darse cuenta el porqué, lanzo una flecha con mucha potencia hacia jayce matándolo.

soraka estaba impactada por la repentina muerte de jayce, tenía los ojos como platos pero sabía que era culpa de jayce por no quitarse del camino con casi 30 de vida.

soraka corrió en dirección a la línea de mid, debía cuidar su torre, pero en eso, se encontró con la peor persona o la mitad de eso en uno de los arbustos.

cassiopeia había salido de uno de los arbustos para emboscarla mientras que varus iba camino a su ubicación, soraka entro en pánico y uso equinoccio para silenciarla y comenzó a correr de ella pero enfrente tenía a varus.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SORAKA.

vaya suerte que tengo.- pensó soraka.

PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL.

soraka estaba acorralada entre varus y cassiopeia, pensaba en volver a silenciar a cassiopeia y correr pero en su plan algo salió mal, cuando quería apuntar el equinoccio bueno…

ay no ni creas cariño.-dijo cassiopeia usando mirada petrificante convirtiendo a soraka en piedra. cassiopeia le dejo la muerte a varus pero el solo la observaba mientras la víbora se acercaba a él.

vamos, mátala, es lo que quieres ¿cierto?.-dijo cassiopeia susurrándole al oído.

n..no.-dijo varus.

quieres ver su sangre correr y la sensación de poder.-dijo seductoramente cassiopeia.

varus de un momento a otro tenía los ojos rojos y una sonrisa macabra, el demonio de corrupción de había apoderado de él, apunto su arco a la estatua de soraka y sin flaquear disparo una flecha haciendo que la estatua se rompiera y soraka cayera muerta pero sin rastros de piedra, el hechizo de cassiopeia se termino justo cuando varus disparo la flecha.

varus volvió en sí y vio como soraka moría frente a él, cayendo hacia el suelo y mientras su chispa azul se iba volando.

buen trabajo cariño.-dijo cassiopeia dirigiéndose a la línea de mis.

varus quedo pasmado.

¿qq..que hice?.-dijo varus.

CONTINUARA….

HOLAAAAA AMIGUINES, OTRO CAPITULO ESCRITO EN UN VIAJE, VOY DE VUELTA A MI CASITA Y TENGO QUE ESTAR SENTADO EN UN TREN 4 HORAS PARA LLEGAR A LA CAPITAL DE MI PAIS Y 1 HORA Y MEDIA MAS EN LLEGAR A LA COMUNA EN DONDE VIVO (san Felipe) ASI QUE HICE ESTE CAPITULO Y SALTE UNA HORA Y MEDIA DE MI VIAJE Y AHORA…. NOSE QUE HACER :c.

REVIEWS PARA QUE VARUS NO VUELVA A MATAR A SORAKA :C Y TAMBIEN AYUDAN LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS.

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITO Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO".

UN SALUDO A KORI Y A BIRCH TAMBIEN A EZUNY, CUIDENSE, COMAN VEGETALES, ALABEN AL ALPACASAURIO Y…

ADIOSSSS :3 n_n :D.

pd: no soy otaku, solo veo anime algunas veces y solo algunos entiendan esto pero…VAMPIRE KNIGHT TE ODIOOOOO T_T


	11. miedo

capitulo 11: miedo

soraka revivió en su base, demonios, cayó en la trampa de esa noxiana y fue asesinada, tendría que tener más cuidado la próxima vez. mientras soraka iba a la línea de bot para ayudar a tristana se acordó de algo.

recordó que varus en ese momento mientras estaban en bot, varus le apunto con el arco a soraka pero este no hizo nada, le temblaban las manos y en sus ojos se veía reflejado algo que se asemejaba al arrepentimiento, espera, varus no podría tener miedo ¿o sí? a pasado cosas mucho peores que esta, además de que él es un hombre que no flaquea a la hora de asesinar a alguien pero de algún modo él no se encontraba bien porque mientras se dirigía a su línea escucho a una voz que le dijo que el equipo enemigo se había rendido, al parecer unos de sus campeones se encontraba algo mal así que se rindieron.

cuando llego a la cámara de invocación busco con la mirada a varus por todas parte y lo encontró saliendo de la cámara tocándose levemente la cabeza, soraka pensaba que varus fue ese campeón en mal estado pero al parecer fue gnar, quien al abrir una cajita de shaco por curiosidad se espanto con el muñeco y se desmayo, ahora estaba en brazos del maestro yi pero él no estaba como para cuidar a una pequeña criatura así que se acerco a soraka.

señorita soraka, no tengo experiencia…cuidando pequeños, no sé ni siquiera que c…-yi fue interrumpido.

no hay problema, yo lo cuido, tu solo ve a mejorar tus habilidades wuju joven guerrero.-dijo soraka tomando al yordle en sus brazos y dándole una sonrisa al maestro.

gracias señorita soraka, con su permiso.-dijo yi haciendo una reverencia y marchándose de ahí en camino al bosque.

soraka quería ir a varus pero tenía que cuidar a gnar ¿Qué iba a hacer?, se preocupaba por los dos, bueno tendría que ir a ver a varus con gnar en sus brazos.

subió en el elevador directo a la habitación de varus, en cuanto llego toco un par de veces la puerta pero vio que la puerta se movió, estaba abierta, entro guiada por la curiosidad, el cuarto estaba oscuro y sentía respiraciones fuertes, dejo a gnar en una pequeña almohada que estaba en el suelo y se adentro un poco más en la habitación, no podía ver nada solo sentía respiraciones fuerte pero ella decidida a encender la luz se acerco a la pared para encenderla. cuando soraka la encendió estaba varus en el piso agarrándose la cabeza, soraka se alarmo y varus vio a soraka.

SAL DE MI CABEZA.-grito varus.

¿varus…t..te..encuentras…b..bien?.-pregunto soraka un tanto atemorizada acercándose a varus.

ALEJATE DE MI, NO QUIERO L…AAAAAHHHH.-varus grito mientras sus ojos se ponían de un rojo intenso.

soraka retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared mientras varus de un momento a otro paro de moverse bruscamente.

se levanto y con sus ojos de un rojo brillante vio a soraka con una risa torcida que más parecía ser diabólica, soraka estaba asustada, esa "cosa "sería capaz de matarla ahí sin ningún remordimiento.

quiero…sentir el placer…de una vida yéndose en mis manos.-dijo varus.

varus avanzo en pasos lentos mientras que soraka solo temblaba pero recordó algo que era más importante que ella.

varus miro a su lado y puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, primero mataría a la criatura mas indefensa en ese momento…gnar.

varus saco una de sus flechas para enterrársela al yordle quien dormía profundamente en la almohada, soraka vio sus ojos sedientos de sangre y se alarmo, iba a matar a gnar, soraka no pudo resistir, para ella, proteger a las criaturas vivas era su único propósito para vivir.

sin pensarlo, corrió hacia varus dándole un abrazo por detrás pero a la vez sosteniendo su fuerte brazo evitando que la flecha se acercara mas al yordle durmiente.

por favor no lo hagas.-dijo soraka.

varus miro con ira a soraka pero algo paso…la mirada de soraka reflejaba temor de él, miedo, lo que hizo que varus volviera a su conciencia mientras veía que soraka lo miraba con miedo y suplica.

varus se dejo caer mientras miraba a soraka que también cayó con el de rodillas sin romper aquel abrazo.

varus sintió el cálido abrazo de soraka que le hacía recobrar la paz e involuntariamente le devolvió el abrazo.

soraka sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola y supo en ese momento que varus ya había vuelto a la realidad, es un alivio.

soraka…por favor…perdóname.-dijo varus lleno de arrepentimiento mientras aumentaba la intensidad del abrazo.

no te disculpes, no es tu culpa.-dijo soraka mientras fijaba sus ojos en el.

se rompió el momento cuando se oyó a gnar llorar como un bebe por haber despertado de su pacifico sueño.

soraka se levanto mientras tomaba al yordle chillante en sus brazos y este de repente cayo y miro a soraka con sus ojitos tiernos y llorosos.

soraka toco su cabecita, no tenía fiebre, solo era un capricho del yordle llorar como un bebe al despertar de sus sueños…como un bebe.

NACO, NACO, NACAYASO, MEYO.-exclamo el yordle haciendo que varus no le entendiera nada pero se sorprendió al saber que soraka si entendía su idioma.

tranquilo pequeño, shaco no está aquí, no tengas miedo.-dijo dulcemente soraka con una vos cálida que animaba al pequeño yordle y a la vez soltando un suspiro de alivio, se notaba que el pequeño yordle le tenía miedo a los payasos y mas las cajas de sorpresitas de juguete.

varus se sintio raro al ver a soraka con una sornrisa calida y una mirada enternecedora, se sentía extraño pero de repente le llego la visión de como el la mato en la grieta del invocador con ayuda de cassiopeia.

esa fue una bendición ¿no?, te ayudaron a matar a alguien, necesitamos mas varus, muchos mas para quitarles la vida, y mas a esta hermosura de aquí, ¿Qué se sentirá que tus manos rodeen su cuello y le atraviese el vientre con una flecha?.-dijo el demonio de corrupción dentro de la cabeza de varus.

SILENCIO.-grito varus arrodillándose y agarrando su cabeza.

vamos, es tu oportunidad, MATALA.-dijo el demonio.

NOOOOOOOOO.-grito varus perdiendo el control de su conciencia…ya saben lo que significa eso.

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAA AMIGUINES, HICE ESTE CAPITULO PORQUE…FUE UN DIA DE PROBLEMAS :'C

1-ME TOCO UN NIÑO RATA EN UNA PARTIDA (niño rata se le denomina a los jugadores de cualquier juego que les gusta hacer cosas que irritan al equipo en este caso en el lol) DIJO: "YO QUERIA IR MID, YA NO QUIERO JUGAR", FEDEO HASTA DEJAR A UNA AKALI CON 15 KILLS Y SE FUE AFK T_T.

2-HACE CALORS.

3- LA NUEVA GRIETA DEL INVOCADOR ME VA COMO EL ….SKULL… SI ASI ES, ESCRIBO Y JUEGO EN UNA TOSTADORA T_T

ENTONCES PARA DISTRAERME ESCRIBI ESTE CAPITULO TAN KAWAII.

REVIEWS PARA ESTE MOMENTO ARRUINADO POR GNAR, TAMBIEN LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS.

DIA 1000 Y SIGO ESPERANDO QUE SE HAGA OTRO CAPITULO DE: "juntos por shurima" QUE ESTA MUY KAWAIIIII PERO SOY PACIENTE PUEDO ESPERAR 60 DIAS MAS XD.

TAMBIEN DEJENME EN LOS REVIEWS ¿QUÉ SITUACION HAN VIVIDO CON LOS "NIÑOS RATA"? ME LOS DEJAN PARA NO SENTIRME TAN SUFRIBLE.

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO" .

ADIOSSSSS n.n :3 :D.

pd: actualice mi estado del fanfiction, si quieres saber mas cosas sobre mi visiten mi perfil. :3


	12. la cura y una promesa

capitulo 12: la cura y una promesa.

soraka dejo a gnar en la misma almohada que estaba antes mientras que gnar miraba aterrado al "varus" que tenían en frente, sus ojos eran rojos y tenía una sonrisa malévola y torcida, ese demonio tenía tantas ganas de rodear sus manos en el cuello de soraka, apretándola fuertemente y disfrutando como ella haría sus patéticos intentos de zafarse hasta caer muerta, ese pensamiento desespero un poco al demonio.

no me hagas esperar.-dijo el demonio tomando a soraka por el cuello.

soraka no opuso resistencia y cuando ya tenía en frente a "varus" tomo su cara.

qué demonios ha…-el demonio fue interrumpido por soraka, sus manos brillaban como si estuviera hechizando a varus, el demonio empezó a desesperarse.

sal de aquí, demonio, vuelve a tu lugar oscuro y frio, pon tregua temporal a tus maldades, AHORA.-soraka abrió los ojos quien tenían un brillo celestial haciendo que el demonio gritara, cuando todo acabo varus cayó al suelo de vuelta a su conciencia.

¿q…q…que..pa..so.-pregunto varus volviendo en sí.

logre sacar al demonio temporalmente de tu mente, no tendrás pesadillas y no perderás el control de momento.-dijo soraka.

pero, ¿Qué me hiciste?.-dijo varus aun confundido.

no importa que fue lo que hice, lo importante es el resultado, varus yo soy la cura para este demonio, tu eres uno de mis amigos, como amiga, te protegeré hasta que estés fuera de peligro…incluso si muriera por ello.-dijo soraka.

pero…yo no quiero que mueras, no por mi.-dijo varus.

pero…-soraka fue interrumpida.

nada de peros, quiero que me prometas que no morirás por mi culpa.-dijo varus tomando la mano de soraka.

yo…-soraka no quería hacer esto, no le importaba morir pero creo que a varus si.

vamos, prométemelo.-dijo varus con una cara preocupada, algo no muy común en el.

está bien, te lo prometo.-dijo soraka mirándolo a los ojos.

gracias.-dijo varus suspirando con alivio.

ÑANVREA, ÑANVREA.-grito gnar atrás de ellos.

¿Qué pasa gnar?.-pregunto soraka.

gnar señalo su pancita, al parecer tenía hambre.

está bien, te hare algo de comer pero luego te voy a dejar a tu habitación ¿de acuerdo?.-dijo soraka.

gnar solo asintió mientras bailaba por tener una gran comida.

¿tu tienes hambre varus?.-pregunto soraka.

no quiero molestarte.-dijo varus pero de pronto su estomago pedía a gritos comida con un gruñido tan audible que asusto un poco a gnar.

no es molestia, además tu estomago me lo agradecería.-dijo soraka entrando a la cocina.

soraka vio que varus no tenía mucha comida, iba a hacer milagros para que todo resultara en una gran cena.

mientras varus veía su mano, a veces miraba a soraka preparar la comida, no podía evitarlo, algo hacia que mirara en su dirección, varus sintió que alguien hacia risitas.

¿de qué te ríes?.-dijo varus al pequeño gnar.

ajajajajjaaja.-gnar seguía riendo.

tengo más sentido del humor que shaco, así que dime qué demonios te hace gracia.-dijo varus algo rudo.

gnar empezó a hacer señales, en una simulaba ser un hombre musculosos con cara seria y con un palito que simulaba ser un arco diciendo: "NOA JUERA ANTA MI", en otra simula ser una mujer con una banana pegada a la cabeza como un cuerno y un palito que simulaba ser un bastón diciendo: "AIA MO PLOMETO" , después gnar estiro la boca haciendo como si estuviera besando algo.

que intentas insinuar enano.-dijo varus tronando sus puños.

gnar hizo un corazón con las manos y apunto a varus para posteriormente apuntar a soraka.

eres un…-varus estaba a punto de darle una lección a gnar pero soraka salió de la cocina con la comida lista y varus tuvo que quedarse en donde estaba haciendo que gnar se tirara al suelo riendo.

¿Qué es tan divertido?.-pregunto soraka.

SHU SHU BANA AJAJAJJAJAJAJA.-dijo gnar mirando a varus.

mph nada.-dijo varus con indiferencia.

bien si tu lo dices.-dijo soraka.

la tarde paso y el parcito se devoro literalmente la comida preparada por soraka, gnar no aguanto mas y cayo dormido y con su estomago expandido, soraka vio su estomago y por alguna razón se pregunto si el estomago de varus también se habría expandido, lo que hizo que mirara al abdomen de varus por un momento, soraka nunca lo pensó pero varus estaba en buena forma, era musculoso, soraka al darse cuenta de esto, se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

¿sucede algo?, estas roja, ¿tienes fiebre?.-dijo varus preocupado.

no, no es nada, solamente hace un poco de calor, eso es todo.-dijo soraka.

varus entrecerró los ojos, mientras soraka volteaba, aun era invierno en la liga, no hacia tanto frio como para que soraka se pusiera roja de el calor.

soraka fue a dejar a gnar a su habitación o más bien dicho, una cueva a las afueras de la liga, lo dejo en una piedra que al parecer era su cama, y se devolvió a la liga para ir al bosque, varus la acompaño en todo el camino, mientras que en el bosque se escuchaba una relajante melodía, en eso estaba sona, la virtuosa de las cuerdas, cerca del lago tocando su "etwal",soraka se acerco a ella saludando.

hola sona.-saludo soraka.

sona volteo para darle una sonrisa a soraka, en cuanto vio a varus hizo una reverencia de dama, al parecer era su forma de decir "es un placer conocerlo fuera de los campos de guerra".

varus solo devolvió la reverencia.

sona hizo un sonido con el etwal algo emocionada, señalando a soraka.

¿en serio necesitas mi ayuda?.-pregunto soraka con una sonrisa.

sona asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se preparara.

en cuanto la música sonó, soraka empezó a bailar con mucha seriedad, sus pasos eran perfectos y movía mucho las caderas de manera provocativa, cantaba una canción sobre el amor y hasta donde se estaba dispuesta una mujer por estar con el hombre que ama.

varus solo escucho la melodía con la voz de soraka mientras veía como soraka bailaba tan hermoso, varus sintió una nueva sensación, no lo había sentido antes, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba esa extraña sensación.

en cuanto la melodía termino, sona se fue a su habitación, ya era tarde en la noche, soraka y varus también debían regresar a sus habitaciones para dormir, pues al otro día tienen responsabilidades como campeones.

varus, se que te prometí no morir por ti, pero quiero que sepas que cuando ese demonio tome posesión de tu mente, lo evitare a toda costa, ¿de acuerdo?.

no, no dejare que te arriesgues así.-dijo varus.

pero varus, yo amo proteger vidas, por favor déjame hace esto.-dijo soraka.

varus negó con la cabeza .-prométeme también que no harás estas cosas, yo puedo solo.-dijo varus.

soraka suspiro.-esta bien, lo prometo.-dijo soraka pero también con una mano atrás cruzaba los dedos.

que estas haciendo allí atrás.-dijo varus.

no es nada, me tengo que ir, dulces sueños, ADIOS.-dijo soraka rápidamente sin antes darle un tierno beso en la mejilla a varus.

varus quedo aturdido mientras se tocaba la mejilla y veía como soraka se metia en su habitación por el resto de la noche.

CONTINUARA….

HOLAAAAAA AMIGUINES, VENGO AQUÍ CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE DIA DOMINGO, EN DOS SEMANAS MAS SALGO DE CLASES *O* Y TENDRE MAS TIEMPO PARA PUBLICAR PERO QUIERO QUE ESTE FIC TERMINE COMO POR NAVIDAD, PARA EMPEZAR (SI ES QUE ME DAN GANAS) OTRO EN ENERO :3.

SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO, DOY LA BIENVENIDA A:

-RHISAMARI. GRACIAS POR DEJAR UN REVIEW, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL FIC.

URIEL RIOS- GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW, ALABA AL ALPACASAURIO.

YYYY….TUTANCA (?) ALGO ASI XD, GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW Y TEN EN CUENTA QUE SI HABRA LEMON :3.

BUENO REVIEWS PARA ESTA PAREJA Y EL IDIOMA RARO DE GNAR TAMBIEN UN MENSAJITO PRIVADO POR AHÍ CON SUGERENCIAS U OTRAS COSITAS.

UN SALUDO A KORI, BIRCH, NAXUSS Y SI ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO KIBAINOLOVER, TAMBIEN TE MANDO UN SALUDIÑO Y SIGUE CON TU LINDA PAREJA :3.

AH Y OTRA COSA, ESTA BIEN EL IDIOMA DE GNAR?, DIGO SI NECESITAN SABER QUE ES LO QUE DIJO ME LO DEJAN EN LOS REVIEWS Y SE LOS PONGO EN UN AUTO REVIEW OK?.

BUENO ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO".

ADIOSSSS n.n :3 :D $_$.

pd: comer cereal como por ejemplo chocapic, ayuda a la concentración e inspiración :3


	13. ¿2 almas traidoras?

capitulo 13: ¿2 almas traidoras?

warwick yacía ahí tirado en el bosque, muerto, múltiples flechas habían atravesado su cuerpo matándolo, varus miraba el cadáver de warwick con desprecio y volteo para verla, soraka estaba en el suelo asustada, temblando, varus se acerco a ella.

finalmente estas a salvo.-dijo varus dándole la mano a soraka ayudándola a levantarse.

soraka no hizo más que apoyarse en su pecho y dejar que varus la abrazara contra él, varus sintió la calidez de soraka y la llevo en sus brazos a su habitación, al entrar a la habitación, soraka beso profundamente a varus mientras este le devolvía el beso, varus no podía contenerse.

varus…-dijo soraka entre besos.-llegaras tarde.

¿Qué?.-dijo varus.

llegaras tarde a ver a la nueva campeona.-dijo soraka.

sip, esta era la parte del sueño en donde suceden cosas que no encajan con lo demás y en ese entonces.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL SUEÑO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

varus despertó sobresaltado, estaba sudado, no podía creer lo que acababa de soñar, y en su mente se debatía, ¿Por qué soñó así con ella?.

varus se regaño mentalmente, no podía tener esos pensamientos, no mientras las ratas de noxus sigan invadiendo jonia, por ahora solo cumpliría su trabajo, aunque no pudiera tener una vida normal, estaba dispuesto a arriesgar esa maravillosa vida que antes solía tener antes de la invasión noxiana que hizo que varus se convirtiera en el monstruo que es ahora…bueno, por lo menos varus se veía como un monstruo que lo único que entrega en sufrimiento y dolor.

se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para ducharse, sin antes ver el reloj, estaba retrasado asi que debía apresurarse en bañarse y vestirse, de otra forma, tendría problemas.

MIENTRAS TANTO FUERA DE LA HABITACION.

no creo que esto sea necesario, confió en que saldrá.-dijo soraka.

conozco muy bien a varus y sé que nunca se despertaría tarde a menos que le pase algo.-dijo lulu muy segura.

lulu creo que exageras.-dijo soraka.

no estoy exagerando, solo tomo mis medidas.-dijo lulu…derribando la puerta de la habitación de varus con lanza brillantina (Q de lulu).

en cuanto de derribo la puerta se vio a varus con una toalla que le cubría la cintura hacia abajo.

HASTA AQUÍ, ME DIRAS QUE TE PASA VARUS.-exigio la pequeña yordle.

LULU, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?.-grito varus.

DIME QUE ES LO QUE TE PREOCUPA TANTO QUE TE LEVANTAS A ESTA HORA.-grito lulu.

lulu, por favor cálmate.-dijo soraka.

ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE CALMADA.-grito lulu.

soraka se asusto por el tono de voz de lulu pero supo que tuvo que tomar medidas.

lulu no me odies por esto.-dijo soraka tomando su bastón e inmediatamente golpeo a lulu cayendo inconsciente…casi como si estuviera muerta.

lamento esto, vendré a ver tu puerta para arreglarla, te veo luego.-dijo soraka cargándose a la inconsciente yordle.

varus tuvo que vestirse en el cuarto de lavado, lulu era muy histérica a veces, incluso un día amenazo a tryndamere para que le devolviera un cupcake que le había robado.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL JARDIN DE LOS DORMITORIOS.

soraka le echaba viento a lulu para que despertara sin tener resultados, sentía vergüenza, se sentía un cómplice de lulu de esa acción de destruir la puerta de varus para posteriormente encontrarlo casi desnudo, se sentía mal, debía compensarle de alguna manera, poco después llego nami.

¿Qué le paso esta ves?.-pregunto nami.

le llego el ataque de histeria.-dijo soraka.

*suspiro* dios, no puedo creer que esta yordle tenga una furia tan grande, ¿causo algún desastre?.-dijo nami.

destrozo la puerta de varus mientras el se vestía.-dijo soraka.

madre de dios, varus debe estar furioso.-dijo nami entristecida

lo sé, por eso más tarde me iré a disculpar.-dijo soraka culpable.

bien, por ahora te ayudare con esta loca.-dijo nami lanzándole un chorro de agua a lulu despertándola.

tu y yo tenemos que discutir lulu.-dijo nami con una cara enojada.

lulu se escondió en su sombrero, sabía lo que había hecho, no estaba orgullosa de eso.

después discuten, vamos a ver a la nueva campeona.-dijo soraka.

bien.-dijo nami.

el trió de chicas se fue a la entrada de la liga de leyendas para recibir a la nueva campeona, sabían que venía de las isla de las sombras pero les dijeron que era una campeona diferente a todas las malvadas criaturas que habitan en ese lugar.

queridos campeones, con mucho orgullo presentamos a la campeona, kalista, el espíritu de la venganza.-dijo un invocador haciendo que kalista pasara a la liga de leyendas, se escuchaban susurros en todos lados sobre la nueva campeona pero soraka la miraba con asombro. luego de una gran presentación todos se dispersaron, todos sabían que al llegar una nueva campeona se daban 2 días libres para preparar los papeles de admisión y la …"habitación" de la nueva campeona.

anocheció y soraka solo escuchaba regaños de parte de nami hacia lulu, estaba un poco harta así que se separo de ellas por un momento para ir al bosque, camino por un largo trayecto para detenerse en un árbol para sentarse y relajarse.

no te confíes.-dijo una vos femenina pero siniestra.

soraka se sobresalto y miro en todas direcciones para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz. pensó que solo fue su imaginación pero cuando volteo otra vez, vio a kalista como si fuese una escena típica de las películas de terror con esas "cosas" que salen de repente.

soraka salto hacia atrás mientras kalista la miraba fijamente.

intentaran lastimarte, 2 almas de traidores intentaran lastimarte, cuídate, protégete.-dijo kalista.

¿2 almas traidoras?, ¿de quienes hablas?.-dijo soraka.

una que ya conoces y otra que es tan venenosa, que dan nauseas, protégete, porque si te dan el golpe, te lo darán mortalmente fuerte, mantén los ojos abiertos, soraka.-dijo kalista antes de desvanecerse en un humo de color verde.

soraka trataba de procesar la información, dos almas traidoras, dedujo que una era warwick, era predecible que intentara atacarla, pero… ¿Quién era esa segunda alma traicionera?, soraka estaba confundida, nadie más quiere lastimarla ¿o si?. camino lentamente hacia los dormitorios del instituto de guerra para ir a disculparse con varus por el…incidente de la puerta rota, por suerte, al usar equinoccio también retrocedía el tiempo de algunos objetos, agradecía enormemente la magia de la arboleada celestial.

en cuanto llego solo salto lo que quedaba de esa puerta y entro.

soraka, ¿Qué haces aquí?.-pregunto varus extrañado.

yo…vengo a disculparme.-dijo soraka.

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAAAA AMIGUINES, SORPRESA, PRESENTE A LA NUEVA CAMPEONA, KALISTA, QUE INTENTA ADVERTIR SOBRE EL PELIGROSO FUTURO DE SORAKA, LAS 2 ALMAS TRAICIONERAS, ¿SABES QUIENES SON? ;)

REVIEWS PARA VARUS Y SUS EXTRAÑOS (MUY EXTRAÑOS) SUEÑOS TAMBIEN KALISTA QUIERE VER SUS SALUDOS POR MENSAJE PRIVADO.

**kalista:** LOS DEJAN O SE MUEREEEENNN¡.

**alpacasaurio: **FUERA DE AQUÍ, TU SOLO ESTAS EN EL LOL Y EN MI MENTE, VETE A TU RINCON :(.

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO".

ADIOSSSSS :3 ;) :D $_$.

pd: GRACIAS A KORI JALARU POR DARME LA INSPIRACION QUE NECESITABA PARA HACER ESTE CAPITULO Y BUENA SUERTE CON TU FIC, QUE QUIERO LEER EL PROX CAPITULO PRONTO, LA ESPERA ME MATAAAAA :D

pd 2: el enemigo natural del alpacasaurio es el pumasaurio D:


	14. todo por unos cupcakes

capitulo 14: todo por unos cupcakes.

soraka estaba dentro de la habitación de varus preparándose para disculparse por la…escena de lulu esa misma mañana, ella tiene pensado arreglar su puerta pero tenía en la cabeza algo más amenazador que una puerta rota.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

2 almas traidoras intentaran lastimarte, mantén los ojos abiertos, cuídate, soraka.-dijo kalista.

2 almas traidoras…

…quien tendría intenciones de lastimarme.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

las palabras de kalista resonaban en su cabeza, se preguntaba quien tiene intenciones de lastimarla y porque, pero ese no era el momento de pensar en amenazas, por ahora se enfocaría en varus y como compensarlo.

¿disculparte?, ¿por qué?.-pregunto varus.

bueno…por la increíble desprotección que te dejo en tu entrada.-dijo soraka.

¿desprotección?, nadie puede lastimarme.-dijo varus rudo.

ok, entonces te gustaría que mientras te vistes todos en la liga sepan cómo eres íntimamente.-dijo soraka riendo.

buen punto, pero yo lo arreglare, no te preocupes.-dijo varus dando una leve sonrisa.

yo me encargo.-dijo soraka colocando su mano en los trozos de la pobre puerta destrozada.

posteriormente uso equinoccio (E de soraka) para activar una energía de color azul y retroceder el tiempo de la puerta, haciendo que esta misma se reparara y volviendo al lugar que pertenecía en la entrada, varus quedo sorprendido por la cantidad de poderes de soraka, ¿Qué acaso no habrá algo que soraka no pueda hacer con sus poderes?.

como nueva.-dijo soraka.

bueno…gracias soraka.-dijo varus.

pero siento que debo pagarte de otra forma.-dijo soraka.

pero…ya has hecho sufí…-varus fue interrumpido por un gruñido de su estomago.

para ser alguien tan resistente, tu estomago ruge con mucha fuerza cuando le falta comida.-dijo soraka haciendo que varus se sonrojara levemente.

espera aquí, ya vuelvo.-dijo soraka saliendo de la habitación de varus.

prosiguió a ir a su cuarto para buscar en sus artículos de cocina algunos ingredientes y moldes para llevarlos a la habitación de varus y prepararle la receta tradicional de lulu. Cuando soraka llego con los ingredientes al cuarto de varus, el guerrero se extraño.

¿Por qué todo eso?.-dijo varus incrédulo.

te cocinare lo que más le endulza la vida hasta al guerrero más serio del mundo, CUPCAKES.-dijo soraka con ánimo.

pero eso no es nec…-varus fue interrumpido.

pero quiero hacerlo, por ti.-dijo soraka dulcemente.

varus solo callo mientras soraka juntaba todos los ingredientes para hacer los tan deliciosos postres de repostería, batía chocolate derretido, juntaba mezclas, etc. varus solo la observaba desde la cocina, mientras que soraka se acerco a él con una espátula cubierta con una tentadora capa de chocolate derretido.

lame.-dijo soraka.

pero yo…-varus fue interrumpido.

vamos, te gustara, es chocolate.-dijo soraka con dulzura.

por alguna extraña razón no podía negarse por más que lo intentara al ver a soraka con una sonrisa cálida y tierna, cualquier cosa que quisiera soraka, lo podría obtener solo con usar ese tono de voz y esa sonrisa tan dulce, varus prosiguió a lamer la espátula con lamidas lentas y pequeñas saboreando el chocolate que soraka le ofrecía mientras ella sonreía al ver a varus disfrutando tan celestial postre que solo era el principio.

¿Cómo estaba el postre de entrada?.-dijo soraka llevándose la espátula ya limpia por las lamidas de varus.

estaba…rico.-dijo varus mirando a otro lado escondiendo su cara sonrojada.

Qué bueno porque aun te esperan los cupcakes.-dijo soraka guiñando un ojo.

mientras soraka metía en el horno la mezcla de los cupcakes, varus la observaba atentamente…hasta que.

Qué tentadora se ve, me encantaría oír sus gritos de agonía clavándole lentamente una flecha en el corazón.-dijo el demonio de corrupción en su cabeza.

varus callo de su silla arrodillado mientras se agarraba la cabeza, soraka se dio cuenta de esto y fue en su ayuda.

DEJAME EN PAZ.-grito varus transformando sus ojos y su sonrisa.

"varus" se levanto y miro fijamente a soraka quien estaba acorralada.

lo que me hiciste la ultima vez no fue muy amable, debería pagarte con la misma moneda.-dijo el demonio con sarcasmo.

soraka le dedico una mirada desafiante.-no te temo, no eres más que un espíritu que vive de un hombre maravilloso, sin varus, no eres nada, eres peor que basura espiritual.-dijo soraka insultando al demonio.

MALDITA.-grito el demonio corriendo hacia soraka.

soraka en un segundo hizo una acción que nadie esperaba de ella…soraka estaba agarrando al demonio del cuello con una mirada enfurecida.

estoy harta de ti, si no dejas a varus en paz, voy a hacer que te arrepientas, ahora considéralo, Y REGRESA A TU RINCON OSCURO ENTRE EL FRIO ETERNO.-grito soraka liberando un poder divino en el demonio haciendo que este gritara antes de que el varus que todos conocemos y amamos vuelva en sí.

¿estás bien?.-dijo soraka preocupada agachándose para recoger a varus.

si, gracias.-dijo varus pero de un momento a otro su mirada cambio por una preocupada.

¿TU?, ¿ESTAS BIEN?, ¿TE LASTIME?.-dijo varus sobresaltado.

tranquilo, estoy bien, no te preocupes.-dijo soraka.

creí que te haría daño.-dijo varus mirándola a los hermosos ojos de soraka.

ambos se miraron fijamente, no había palabras pero ambos sentían vergüenza aunque no paraban de mirarse mutuamente la mente se varus se enfocaba en soraka y la mente de soraka se nublaba pero en ese momento.

…RIIING…

la alarma del horno sonó dando señal de que los cupcakes estaban listos para sacarse y decorarse.

soraka volteo para sacarlos mientras que varus solo pensaba.-salvado por la campana.-pensaba varus volviendo a su silla, soraka era verdaderamente milagrosa, era una salvadora, su salvadora.

soraka decoro hermosamente los cupcakes para varus, algunos de morado, otros de rojo, y así, soraka le llevo la bandeja con 15, si, 15 cupcakes solo para varus.

¿pasaste tantas cosas malas solo para darme cupcakes?.-dijo varus.

lo hago porque te amo.-dijo soraka.-DIGO, amo a todos los seres vivos por igual así que no es de extrañar que haga esto por cualquier persona y tu eres un ser vivo así que tengo ese mismo amor.-dijo soraka encubriendo la palabra "te amo" y sonrojándose mucho.

varus por un momento se ilusiono por alguna razón pero después comprendió todo y comió un cupcake solo para decir que estaba delicioso. momentos después soraka se fue a su habitación.

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAAAA AMIGUINES, PERDOOOOOOON T_T SE QUE ME ATRASE Y LOS DEJE SIN CAPITULO POR UNA SEMANA Y ALGUNOS DIAS EN SERIO PERDOOOON PERO A MI COLEGIO DE LE OCURRE PONER TODAS LAS PRUEBAS Y TRABAJOS EN UNA SOLA SEMANA PARA QUE PARA LA OTRA SEMANA NO HAGAMOS NADA (POR CIERTO SALGO EL 5 DE DICIEMBRE DE CLASES :3) PERO VOLVI, PROMETO NO VOLVER A IRME T_T.

REVIEWS POR MI REGRESO ASI TAMBIEN COMO LOS DELICIOSOS CUPCAKES, TAMBIEN UN MENSAJITO PRIVADO.

EN SERIO DISCULPENME T_T.

PREGUNTA RANDOM: ¿ME EXTRAÑARON? DEJENLO EN LOS REVIEWS.

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO".

ADIOSSSS :3 T_T :D.

PD: LA INSPIRACION LLEGO PORQUE HOY ME COMI UNA DONA DE CHOCOLATE CON UN CHOCOLATE CALIENTE *-* ADEMAS QUE FUE UN DIA LLUVIOSO, ME ENCANTAAA LA LLUVIA.


	15. una forma

capitulo 15: una forma.

soraka estaba duchándose en su cuarto, los aromas de los productos que ahri le daba le entregaba paz, pero toda paz es efímera porque recordó algo que la puso incomoda, recordó el día de ayer cuando estaba con varus cocinándole esos rico cupcakes pero ella dijo algo que sin saberlo se le salió…

"te amo", NO, soraka tu amas a todos por igual, nadie tendrá más amor de lo que estás dando.-se dijo así misma.

soraka por más que intentaba negar que le tenía cierto afecto a varus siempre se le salían gestos que no haría con nadie más, ¿Qué habrá en varus que haya llamado la atención de soraka?.

soraka agito la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no iba a dejar que tales pensamientos que no dejaban dormir a la mayoría de los mortales la vencerían a ella, no arruinaría su día libre.

soraka se vistió y salió de su cuarto para ir al centro de actividades comunes de la liga.

el centro de actividades comunes de la liga o "c.a.c" es un centro con bancas, hierba, mesas, arboles y demás cosas para que los campeones pudieran compartir con sus compañeros campeones, no era la gran cosa, solo era como un centro de reuniones hecho para los campeones.

soraka llego al "c.a.c" y vio a sona y janna que estaban sentadas en los banquillos.

HEY, SORAKA.-grito janna dándole una señal con su mano.

soraka se acerco al dúo de soportes y las saludo para posteriormente sentarse con ellas.

es un lindo día para estar en el c.a.c-dijo soraka.

janna contuvo una risa, desde que esta parte se fundó le ha hecho mucha gracia el nombre c.a.c por alguna razón.

sona me dijo que tienes talento para lo que tiene que ver con la música.-dijo janna emocionada.

bueno…se bailar pero solo un poco.-dijo soraka sonrojada.

NO ES SOLO BAILAR, TAMBIEN SABES CANTAR.-exclamo janna.

no es para tanto.-dijo soraka.

escucha, te prepare una pareja de baile para que bailes una danza que se baila en el monte targon, digo, en donde no hay guerras, se llama "tango".-dijo janna .-prepárate que ya viene tu pareja.-dijo janna mirando a un lado.

espera…¿Qué yo qué?.-dijo soraka confundida.

buenas tardes señorita soraka.-dijo jayce besando la mano de soraka.

janna…que me estás haciendo hacer.-dijo soraka susurrando con una mirada asesina.

solo baila, jayce es un galán, vamos sona, TOCA.-dijo janna.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA JUNTA DE INVOCADORES.

señor varus, necesitamos que salga en una misión al monte targon.-dijo una invocadora.

¿Por qué debo ser yo?.-dijo varus.

usted tiene la capacidad necesaria de salir a una misión de 1 mes.-dijo otro invocador.

no estoy en condiciones de salir.-dijo varus.

¿Quién puede afirmar esto?.-pregunto un invocador anciano.

se quien lo puede afirmar, enseguida regreso.-dijo varus saliendo de la cámara de reunión.

varus busco a soraka, ella sabia las condiciones que tenía el debido al demonio de corrupción que vivía en su interior, ella era la única que podía justificar la falta de condición para una misión de 1 mes, la busco en su habitación pero no estaba, tampoco estaba en las salas de invocación y en el bosque no había rastro de ella, al final se decidió ir al c.a.c donde estaba ella pero…

soraka era casi arrastrada por el baile algo brusco de jayce mientras mordía una rosa roja y janna estaba mirando como si soraka quisiera hacer esto, sona tocaba alegre la sinfonía del "tango" hasta que termino y soraka quedo inclinada hacia atrás por jayce.

¿me permitiría darle un inocente beso?.-dijo jayce inclinándose a ella.

soraka no podía escapar, por más que quisiera golpear a jayce para que se alejara, no quería armar una escena, estaba perdida.

varus escucho las palabras de jayce e impulsivamente, sin demonio de corrupción, solo por instinto, en un arrebato de ira fue hacia soraka y la jalo de la mano.

¿varus?, ¿Qué ha…-soraka fue interrumpida.

nos llaman.-dijo varus con cierto enojo en su voz.

soraka estaba sorprendida, varus estaba molesto, por alguna razón soraka sabía que era por su culpa, pero ¿Qué hizo ella para que varus se pusiera así?.

soraka fue a la junta de invocadores en donde preguntaron el porqué de la situación de varus.

bueno, una fuerza interna en el hace que pierda la conciencia de lo que hace y talves pueda lastimar a alguien inocente, por eso debe quedarse aquí, yo sugiero enviar a pantheon, el tiene experiencia en el monte targon.-dijo soraka.

bien señorita soraka, su testimonio es sólido, pueden retirarse los 2.-dijo el invocador más anciano.

soraka salió junto a varus de la sala de reuniones, se sentía tensión en el aura de varus, enojo para ser exactos, ¿Por qué varus estaba tan molesto?, soraka no comprendía. De un momento a otro soraka fue jalada de la mano desde un matorral para guiarla a la hierba, varus se alarmo pero…

¿te importaría?, es una conversación privada.-dijo kalista.

varus solo hizo un gesto repulsivo y se fue a su habitación…enojado como si fuera un bebe mañoso.

hija de las estrellas, se lo que haces.-dijo kalista.

¿Qué quieres decir?.-dijo soraka extrañada.

tú no eres la única que se da cuenta que varus se vendió al espíritu de corrupción para obtener el poder que necesita para asesinar noxianos, además leí su informe.-dijo kalista.

si pero…¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?.-dijo soraka.

sé que duermes al espíritu cada vez que varus pierde el control también puedo ver un pacto espiritual con una promesa entre ustedes 2.-dijo kalista.

Bueno…si.-dijo soraka.

sé que le tienes muchísimo afecto a varus, así que te diré algo.-dijo kalista.-se como sellar al demonio para que no cause más problemas y varus conservara sus poderes.-dijo kalista.

¿eso es posible?.-dijo soraka sorprendida.

así es, acompáñame.-dijo kalista.

soraka estaba tan curiosa como dudosa, ¿Por qué kalista la ayudaba de esa forma?.

…

mmmm kalista…, esto beneficiara nuestros planes, si varus dejara de ser controlado por el demonio de corrupción, talves podamos sacar provecho de la situación si es que la maniática no se mete en nuestros planes.-dijo cassiopeia escondida detrás de un árbol, aparentemente había escuchado todo.

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES, PERDONENME SI EL CAPITULO ME QUEDO MUY (DEMACIADO) ABURRIDO, ESTOY MUY TRISTE POR MUCHISIMAS RAZONES Y NO QUERIA DEJARLOS SIN CAPITULO, ADEMAS ESCRIBIR ME DISTRAE DE LOS PROBLEMAS QUE ME TIENEN TRISTE.

REVIEWS PARA CASSIOPEIA, EL ABRAZO DE LA CHISMOSA, TAMBIEN UN MENSAJITO PRIVADO.

PREGUNTA RANDOM: ¿CREEN QUE ESE ARREBATO DE IRA DE VARUS ERA POR CELOS?, DEJENLO EN LOS REVIEWS.

QUIERO DARLE LA BIENVENIDA A UN HOMBRE, FUERTE, QUE ES BUENO, NO DEJA A NADIE SIN UN REVIEW ACOMPAÑADO DE UNA DELICIOSA PORCION DE PAI.

BIENVENIDO SEA: "EL HOMBRE PAI 3" ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA PORQUE SE VIENE BUENA Y DEJA TUS REVIEWS PORQUE EL DIA EN QUE LO DEJASTE ME HICISTE MUY FELIZ *-* TAMBIEN TEN POR SEGURO QUE LEERE TU FANFIC Y DEJARE MIS REVIEWS ;).

SUERTE, HOMBRE PAI 3.

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO", UN SALUDO A KORI Y A BIRCH.

Y ADIOSSSS n.n :3 :D

pd: iba a subir este capítulo más temprano pero se me corto la lux (sin lux desde las 13:30 hrs hasta 19:00 hrs horario chile) valla suerte la mía :c


	16. la promesa que nunca fue

capitulo 16: la promesa que nunca fue (especial 15 años).

kalista guio a soraka en el camino oscuro de la noche en el instituto de guerra, según ella, sabia como dormir eternamente el demonio de corrupción que habitaba dentro de varus, soraka estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que varus fuera feliz como antes de sus experiencias con el fuego de corrupción.

kalista guio a soraka hasta la biblioteca del instituto de guerra, no muchos iban, solo los magos iban a estudiar grandes rasgos de la magia arcana, oscura y celestial, soraka por lo general solo busca remedios en esa biblioteca pero magos como ryze, veigar o hasta lissandra, buscan incrementar sus poderes fuera de los campos de justicia de la liga de leyendas.

¿la cura para varus se encuentra aquí?.-pregunto soraka.-yo había venido aquí antes pero no encontré nada sobre como deshacer el demonio de corrupción.-agrego soraka.

no se encuentra aquí.-dijo kalista con su voz aterradora, camino hacia una puerta con un candado arcano, kalista abrió el candado con facilidad con ayuda de su lanza espiritual.

se encuentra aquí, en área prohibida de libros.-dijo kalista.

pero…esto está prohibido.-dijo soraka.

¿Qué razón tendrían los invocadores de poner libros prohibidos aquí si nadie los va a leer? no hay más opción que leerlos.-dijo kalista.

pero nos meteremos en problemas.-dijo soraka asustada.

bien, ¿quieres salvar a varus o no?, desde aquí continuas sola.-dijo kalista desapareciendo en una niebla color verde, sin antes decir:

elige soraka, esto puede decidir el alma de alguien.

soraka pensaba en que hacer, ella jamás rompió las reglas de la liga, pero en este caso era mucho más que una simple curiosidad caprichosa, esta decisión decidiría la vida completa de varus y soraka estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio que sea, así varus lo quiera o no.

busco en la sección de demonios, encontró lo que buscaba, el libro contenía la solución.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-LIBRO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

demonio n°87, demonio de corrupción.

esta clase de demonio es peor que los anteriores mencionados, su sola presencia aterra a los exorcistas y magos de los templos de todo valoran, causo grandes destrozos en la ciudad-estado de jonia, usaba magia negra más poderosa que la magia arcana, se veía que atacaba con flechas que poseían una infección denominada por los ancianos jonios como "el carcaj maldito" lo cual hacia que sus victimas sufrieran hasta la muerte.

hasta ahora se conoce que el demonio se encuentra encerrado en un foso de corrupción cuidadosamente vigilado por algunos soldados jonios.

en caso de que este demonio se apodere de la mente de un mortal, algún mago avanzado, con mucha experiencia, podría intentar dormir y/o destruir al demonio para siempre, lo cual es una sesión donde dicho mago en forma espiritual se introduce en el cuerpo del individuo e intenta luchar contra el demonio, una vez vencido, los poderes seguirán ahí pero esta vez estarán bajo el control del individuo mortal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DE LA PAGINA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

soraka termino de leer y pensó, ella estaba lo suficientemente dispuesta a correr el riesgo de enfrentarse al demonio de corrupción en persona.

tomo el libro y cerro el candado de la puerta para ir a su habitación antes de que la descubrieran.

AL OTRO DIA.

soraka fue a la sala de reuniones de los invocadores, debía pedir un favor.

señorita soraka, ¿a qué se debe este placer?.-dijo uno de los invocadores.

disculpe las molestias, vine aquí para saber si podrían darme este día libre, tengo algo que hacer y es muy importante.-dijo soraka.

perdónenos pero no p…-el invocador fue interrumpido.

CLARO QUE SI, usted ha trabajado mucho, todos necesitan un buen descanso, TIENES EL DIA.-dijo el invocador de 9 años con mucho entusiasmo.

el invocador más anciano le dio gracia el entusiasmo del chico.-¿todos a favor?.-dijo el invocador.

algunos invocadores suspiraron pero aceptaron la petición.

muchas gracias.-dijo soraka.

soraka se retiro a su habitación y tomo el libro que había escondido debajo de su almohada sin antes recordar la conversación que era parte de su plan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

orianna, lulu, nami necesito que en las próximas partidas del día, si les llega a tocar contra varus, hagan que se canse, denle la pelea de su vida.-dijo soraka.

recibido, matar a varus.-dijo orianna.

no, no, solo cansarlo.-dijo soraka.

cansarlo para después matarlo.-dijo orianna.

no, solo cánsenlo.-dijo soraka.

orianna aunque fuera de ojos robóticos con seguridad tenía una mirada incrédula.

solo haz lo que yo haga.-dijo nami.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

por suerte ese trió se encargaría de que varus no opusiera ninguna resistencia durante el ritual.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON VARUS.

a varus le estaban dando una paliza, nami como soporte enemigo, orianna como mid enemigo y lulu extrañamente como top enemigo aunque sí que le pateaba el trasero a darius, ¿coincidencia?.

comenzó una pelea de equipos en el dragón, varus literalmente exploto.

lanzamiento.-orianna lanzo su onda de choque (R de orianna) a varus.

OCEANOS DESBORDENCE.-el maremoto de nami arraso con varus.

PIX, ATACALO.-pix y lulu atacaron con todo lo que tenían.

en cada batalla de equipos, el trió de chicas miraba con mirada asesina a varus lanzándole todo a él y al parecer ya estaba exhausto.

la partida termino y varus perdió, no había visto tanto odio hacia él, como sea, termino con dolor de cabeza por las ondas de choque y empapado con los maremotos de 30 metros de nami.

varus llego a su habitación pero 5 minutos después de sentarse en su sofá, alguien toco la puerta.

varus como pudo se las arreglo para levantarse y abrir la puerta, soraka lo esperaba detrás de ella.

hola.-dijo soraka.

hola, a que debo tu visita.-dijo varus.

quería hablar contigo.-cuando soraka termino de hablar, varus se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

varus se desparramo en el sillón y soraka se sentó a su lado.

¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a los campos de justicia?.-pregunto varus.

tuve que practicar para esto.-dijo soraka sacando el libro.

varus abrió sus ojos, sabía perfectamente para que era ese libro.

n..no, tu lo prometiste.-dijo varus.

no cuenta si cruzas los dedos.-dijo soraka.

la ironía le dolía a varus, debió saber que soraka había cruzado los dedos en esa promesa.

no voy a dejar que lo hagas, no por mi…nnngh.-varus no pudo levantarse, estaba muy agotado.

varus, no moriré, esto lo hare por ti, relájate.-dijo soraka.

AI NA, SOLO ESPIRITUM, DOMINE DEMONIUM XANZITACIO.-dijo soraka leyendo el libro y soraka se transformo en una luz que entro en varus.

NO, SORAKA.-grito varus, soraka podría morir en el intento y varus no se lo perdonaría jamás.

soraka entro en un mundo oscuro, frio, estaba lista para lo que vendría a continuación, no importaba si moría con tal de ayudar a varus, no quería que varus fuera un hombre que pierde el control y sufra por cosas que no fueron hechas por su culpa, quería que fuera feliz, de una forma u otra.

T..TENIOM, DEMONIUM DARTE, CACNA REVELIOR.-dijo soraka y sintió un aura pesada, el demonio se iba a presentar.

revélate ahora, para darle paz a este hombre maravilloso y poner fin a tus malvadas acciones.-dijo soraka a la nada.

un fuego de color purpura se encendió delante de ella, unos ojos rojo brillante la miraban con odio, rencor y sed de sangre, una sonrisa macabra salía de aquel rostro, unas garras afiladas que podrían cortar hasta las más dura armadura, una apariencia tan horrible que podría quebrar hasta al más valiente de los guerreros que luchan sin motivación alguna, tenía el cabello blanco pintado con un poco de sangre de sus víctimas antes de quedar encerrado en el poso de corrupción.

soraka miro con desprecio al demonio que tenía en frente pero también temía por su vida o talves era por si no pudiera con él y varus no se librara jamás de él, soraka tenía una motivación y eso la hacía más fuerte que cualquier guerrero en valoran, definitivamente iba a acabar los malos actos de este demonio que no era más que basura espiritual.

los ojos del demonio brillaron un poco mas por un momento mandándole una especie de visión a soraka.

ella se hallaba muerta, horriblemente asesinada, el demonio lamiendo su sangre, y tomando el control de varus causando estragos en todo valoran con la sangre de los inocentes en sus manos y el con una sonrisa macabra.

esa fue una especie de advertencia o intimidación para soraka o ella lo tomo así, esas visiones no harían que soraka se quebrara…por ahora.

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES, CUMPLEAÑOS A MI, CUMPLEAÑOS A MI, CUMPLEAÑOS FABIAN, ACTUALIZA PRONTO.

ASI ES, SU ESCRITOR HOY CUMPLE 15 AÑOS E HIZO ESTE CAPITULO ESPECIAL Y LARGO PARA EL FIC, YA QUE LOS CONSIDERO COMO MI FAMILIA DE INTERNET XD, ALPACASAURIO DE 15 AÑOS.

¿PENSABAN QUE EL DEMONIO DE CORRUPCION ERA EL MALO DEFINITIVO DEL FIC? PUES NO RECUERDEN QUE LOS MALOTES SON CASSIOPEIA Y EL LOBO FAVORITO DE LOS NIÑOS, WARWICK.

POR CIERTO, NO SOY BUENO PARA LAS PALABRAS EN OTRO IDIOMA COMO PARA CONJUROS U OTRAS COSAS, ME INSPIRE EN LA PELICULA "EL CONJURO" ESPERO QUE ESAS PALABRAS EN EL RITUAL HAYAN DADO RESULTADO EN EL CAPITULO :3

REVIEWS PARA ESTE CAPITULO, SERIA EL MEJOR REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS EN ESTE DIA ESPECIAL, TAMBIEN UN MENSAJITO PRIVADO CON SUGERENCIAS O FELICITACIONES O LO QUE SEA XD.

UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A KORI, QUE NOS CONOCIMOS EN UNA SALIDA AL CINE :3 FUE UN PLACER HABERTE CONOCIDO EN PERSONA :3.

TAMBIEN A BIRCH Y A TODOS LOS QUE REVIWEAN (?) EN EL FIC :3.

BUENO ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SANDADORA DEL CASTIGO".

ADIOOOS n.n :3 :D.

pd: COMERE PASTEEEEEELLLLL *-*


	17. un acto de cariño

capitulo 17: un acto de cariño.

varus estaba aturdido en su sofá, la pelea que se libraría en su interior entre el demonio de corrupción y soraka lo tenía muy preocupado por no decir que los nervios lo matan, no sabía si soraka sobreviviría a la batalla y si no sobrevive, varus no podrá perdonarse a sí mismo.

soraka, por favor…vive.-se decía así mismo varus.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL INTERIOR ESPIRITUAL DE VARUS.

soraka tenía en frente al demonio de corrupción, era tan malvado, tan lleno de odio a la vida, básicamente lo opuesto a soraka aumentado 1000 veces, soraka no podía dejar que criaturas como esta estuvieran libres matando a cualquiera por saciar una sed interminable de sangre inocente, soraka tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero eso no le impediría acabar con este demonio para que varus fuera libre de su control mental y sus pesadillas que atormentaban cada día de su vida.

conque la hija de las estrellas viene a entregarse a la muerte.-dijo el demonio con una voz macabra.

aquí el único que tendrá muerte serás tu.-dijo soraka desafiante.

así que la sanadora de jonia también tiene garras, bien tendré que cortarlas junto con todo su cuerpo.-dijo el demonio.

mira mi cara de temor, tiemblo por un demonio tan bajo que no es capaz ni de matar a alguien que tiene enfrente.-dijo soraka con un tono burlón.

ERES UNA MALDITA.-grito el demonio lanzando un fuego oscuro a soraka.

soraka reacciono a tiempo y esquivo ese ataque, soraka tuvo que atacar con todo, invocación estelar (Q de soraka) le causo un gran daño, la luz lo enloquecía, mientras el demonio es cegado por invocación estelar, soraka lo ataca con sus "bananas" y demás ataques celestiales, el demonio ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia e invoco una tormenta de flechas oscuras que iban directo a soraka, soraka uso equinoccio (E de soraka) para bloquear las flechas mandándolas a quien sabe dónde, nuevamente uso equinoccio para dañar e inmovilizar al demonio, soraka con su bastón invoco una luz sumamente brillante y la lanzo al demonio dañándolo enormemente.

¿tienes suficiente?.-pregunto soraka.

no… me….VENCERAS.-grito el demonio de corrupción lanzando una flecha a soraka.

soraka salto hacia a un lado pero…

…..CLAASHH…

soraka recibió la flecha en el hombro, la flecha era de gran tamaño por lo que el daño fue inmenso para soraka.

la chica empezó a sangrar demasiado por lo cual su movilidad descendía drásticamente, no podía dejar que el demonio le ganara solo por una flecha, soraka empezó a concentrar un poder celestial en su bastón en forma de brillo, soraka tenía que decir las palabras que decía el libro para que este demonio fuera dormido y varus conserve sus poderes.

DEMONIUM,DARLOTE,OXEX RECLAIR, DAMTRO DOMINE MONIUM LIBERATUM.-dijo soraka lanzando el poder celestial al demonio.

el demonio recibió tal ataque acompañado de las palabras exorcistas de soraka, su poder caía, le control mental desaparecía y el demonio dio grito estruendoso y lanzo una visión maléfica a soraka.

…soraka estaba muerta, ensangrentada, y varus… lloraba a su lado, sufría mucho, más de lo que pudo imaginar.

ese…será…TU FUTURO.-grito el demonio de corrupción antes de ser sellado por una eternidad.

soraka estaba pálida, esa visión fue horrorosa, estaba asustada, pero aun mas le dolía el lugar de su herida pero por ahora debía volver al mundo material.

…

soraka salió del interior de varus en una bola de luz y finalmente se materializo.

varus se alegro al verla pero vio su hombro y…

soraka sintió unos brazos rodeándola mientras ambos caían al suelo, era tan cálido que olvido el dolor que tenía en su hombro, varus la abrazaba con fuerza.

eres una suicida soraka.-dijo varus llenándose de tristeza.

soraka no dijo nada, estaba hipnotizada por el abrazo, se sentía segura.

pensé que iba a perderte…digo que íbamos a perderte.-dijo varus corrigiendo.

soraka escucho esto pero no le dio importancia hasta que... esa visión volvió a su mente haciendo que cortara el abrazo y saliera hacia atrás asustada.

¿Qué sucede?.-pregunto varus.

soraka no respondió estaba con la mirada perdida, muy asustada, temblando, de un momento a otro abrazo sus piernas y comenzó a llorar.

varus sintió una punzada en su corazón al ver a soraka llorar así.

varus estaba a punto de abrazarla nuevamente pero esta vez…soraka lo abrazo primero, temblaba demasiado y lloraba mucho, varus correspondió a su abrazo.

…

afuera de los dormitorios estaba kalista, miraba la ventana de varus.

ya está hecho.-dijo kalista.

pero que agradable coincidencia.-dijo una voz a su lado.

kalista miro a su lado y vio con repulsión a la mujer que estaba ahí.

¿Qué quieres?...víbora.-dijo kalista.

solo vine a ver como varus se soltaba de las cadenas del demonio de corrupción, es todo.-dijo cassiopeia.

espera…¿Cómo sabias tu?.-dijo kalista sorprendida.

bueno…los rumores corren querida.-dijo cassiopeia.

no te lo creo, las víboras son criaturas traicioneras.-dijo kalista.

cree lo que quieras, solo vine a ver a varus libre de las garras del demonio, ahora puede ayudar a soraka siempre.-dijo cassiopeia.

¿Qué te importa soraka y varus?.-dijo kalista.

más de lo que crees, porque el poder pronto vendrá a mi.-dijo cassiopeia arrastrándose lejos de ahí.

kalista vio como ella se iba del lugar y no podía evitar sospechar de ella.

¿Qué estas tramando víbora?.-se pregunto kalista.

…

soraka aun estaba asustada no quería creer en esa visiones pero se veían tan reales.

varus se levanto y llevo a soraka al sofá para curar su hombro, se veía muy mal.

comenzó por limpiar su herida y administrarle alcohol que a soraka le ardió, procedió a vendarle la herida para que pudiera descansar.

soraka…lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto solo por mi.-dijo varus mientras le vendaba el hombro.

recuerda, yo estoy dispuesta a morir por salvar la vida de alguien.-dijo soraka.

pero me prometiste no arriesgarte de tal manera.-dijo varus terminando de vendar el hombro.

no cuenta si cruzas los dedos.-dijo soraka sonriendo.

eres tramposa.-dijo varus.

no, tu eres el lento que no se dio cuenta que cruce los dedos.-dijo soraka.

porque no te creía capaz de engañarme así.-dijo varus.

las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.-dijo soraka.

tu eres sincera además de hermosa.-dijo varus diciendo lo último en voz baja.

perdón no oí lo ultimo.-dijo soraka.

valiente, eso dije.-mintió varus.

bueno en eso tienes razón, pero por ahora creo que te he quitado mucho tiempo, me voy a mi habitación.-dijo soraka.

está bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe?.-pregunto varus.

no es necesario, puedo sola.-dijo soraka.

esta bien nos vemos.-dijo varus.

adiós.-dijo soraka.

soraka llego a su habitación pero nadie sabia que por primera ves, ella no tendría dulces sueños…

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAAA AMIGUINES, VENGO CON OTRO CAPITULO :D.

ESTE CAPITULO LO ESCRIBI EN EL BUS DE REGRESO A MI CASA PERO HABIA MUCHOS PROBLEMAS.

1-NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS NO PARABAN DE GRITAR ATRÁS MIO Y ME HIRRITABA D:

2-UN TIPO DE ADELANTE HECHO SU ASIENTO MUY ATRÁS CASI APLASTANDO MI NOTEBOOK Y ESCRIBI COMO PUDE D:

3-VOY VIAJANDO SOLO ASI QUE MIRO HACIA TODOS LADOS POR SI ALGUIEN ME QUIERE ROBAR.

Y ESO, IGUAL HICE EL ESFUERZO PARA TRAERLES ESTE SUCULENTO CAPITULO.

REVIEWS PARA ESTE FINAL DEL DEMONIO DE CORRUPCION, TAMBIEN UN MENSAJITO PRIVADO.

PREGUNTA RANDOM: ¿QUIEREN QUE SORAKA MUERA O QUE VARUS MUERA? DEJENLO EN LOS REVIEWS.

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO".

ADIOSSSS :3 n_n :D

pd: kori, EXTRAÑABA TUS REVIEWS *W*


	18. una canción que lo dice todo

capitulo 18: una canción que lo dice todo.

antes de empezar un pequeño aclaramiento: la letra de la canción que viene acá no fue creada por mí, pertenece a la canción "can't renember to forget you" shakira y rihanna, pero supongamos que soraka la creo para que le de esa chispa.

soraka la creo en el fic pero en la vida real esta canción pertenecen a sus respectivos autores :3

comenzamos:

el cadáver de soraka estaba en el suelo, con muchas heridas, pero con una cara pacifica mientras que varus lloraba a su lado y abrazaba su cadáver, warwick reía maniáticamente por haber matado por fin a soraka y procedió a matar a varus para liberarse de cualquier estorbo, matándolo sin ningún remordimiento cortándole la garganta con sus garras, así obteniendo al fin el corazón de soraka.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DE LA PESADILLA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

soraka despertó sobresaltada hacia adelante, estaba asustada y sudada, el sueño que acababa de tener fue horrible, fue una representación de la visión que le entrego el demonio de corrupción, soraka no pudo resistir mas y comenzó a llorar, un llanto no ruidoso pero con sufrimiento que se notaba a plena vista.

sus ojos expulsando las lagrimas podrían deprimir a cualquiera, además que nadie había visto a soraka llorar en la liga, tanto llorar hizo que le doliera la cabeza así que decidió levantarse e ir a ducharse para poder darse algo de paz. Soraka estaba asustada, ¿en serio esa visión se haría realidad?, tanto capricho del destino la estaba poniendo nerviosa, aterrada.

la chica salió de su cuarto para dirigirse a al c.a.c para descansar, solo hasta que fuera invocada para una batalla en la grieta del invocador.

en cuanto llego, solo se sentó en la banca con la cabeza gacha y pensó en lo que podía hacer para evitar ese destino reflejado en una visión demoniaca. sintió que alguien se le acercaba, eran 3, soraka tuvo que levantar la cabeza para ver quiénes eran, eran sus ninjas favoritos, shen, kennen y akali.

buenos días.-saludaron los 3 en unisonó.

hola chicos.-dijo soraka sin ánimo.

¿pasa algo?.-pregunto kennen.

no es nada, no te preocupes Kenny.-dijo soraka.

estas muy pálida, ¿estás preocupado por algo?.-dijo akali.

no es nada, en serio.-dijo soraka con una sonrisa falsa.

bien si tu lo dices, debemos irnos a la grieta, nos vemos luego.-dijo akali.

adiós, buena suerte.-dijo soraka despidiéndose de ellos.

soraka en verdad estaba pálida pero lo quería ocultar de todos, no quería preocupar a nadie pero también necesitaba que la alegraran con algo, cualquier cosa, quien sea.

para su suerte aparecieron 2 figuras, lulu y nami.

oímos todo lo que hablaron, en serio te sucede algo, ASÍ QUE NO DESCANSAREMOS HASTA QUE ESTES FELIZ.-grito lulu.

haremos tus cosas favoritas.-dijo nami llevando a soraka de la mano.

soraka no opuso resistencia y se dejo llevar por la chicas quienes estaban dispuestas a alegrarla a toda costa, después de todo ellas no serian invocadas en todo el día, los soportes de "moda" son thresh y leona.

hicieron todo lo que soraka le encantaba hacer, recogían flores en los campos del instituto de guerra, veían aves y animalitos tiernos, después la llevaron al comedor donde comió un delicioso postre de chocolate con bananas, comió también su comida favorita: arroz jonio con carne con salsa de soya y vegetales, nami y lulu se encargaron de que soraka se alegrara y así fue, soraka estaba sonriendo sinceramente otra vez, lo cual las lleno de entusiasmo.

ahora, harás lo que más te gusta hacer.-dijo nami.

¿Qué cosa?.-dijo soraka con una sonrisa curiosa.

harás música con sona.-dijo lulu.-hacen muy bonita música juntas.-agrego lulu.

sona las esperaba en el c.a.c para hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer, música, estaba ansiosa, tenia pensada un tono de música que soraka podría seguir con una hermosa letra algo romántica. en cuanto llegaron sona se emociono e invito a soraka a ponerse al lado de ella, un grupo de campeones que no habían sido invocados habían ido a ver que sucedía, al parecer fue como un concierto.

solo sigue la tonada soraka.-dijo sona.

está bien.-dijo soraka preparándose.

entre los campeones resaltaban alguno para soraka: braum, yasuo, orianna, lee sin, quinn, veigar y ….varus.

la música empezó a sonar y soraka solo por inspiración produjo la canción:

Dejé una nota en la punta de mi cama  
>Que dice de no repetir los errores de ayer<br>Lo que suelo hacer cuando se trata de ti  
>Veo sólo lo bueno, memoria selectiva<br>La manera en la que él me hace sentir, sí, me hace aferrarme  
>Nunca he conocido a alguien tan diferente<p>

Oh, aquí vamos  
>Él es una parte de mí ahora, una parte de mí<br>Así que dónde tú vayas, yo te sigo, sigo, sigo

Oh, oh, oooh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oooh, oh<br>No puedo recordar olvidarte  
>Oh, oh, oooh, oh<br>Oh, oh, oooh, oh  
>Siempre me olvido de que debo dejarte ir<br>Pero cuando me miras  
>El único recuerdo es nosotros besándonos bajo la luz de la luna<br>Oh, oh, oooh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oooh, oh<br>No puedo recordar olvidarte

mientras soraka cantaba esta canción, movía sus caderas y bailaba al ritmo de la música de sona, fue una tonada pegajosa para la mayoría de los campeones que cantaban parte del coro…aunque solo era el "oh, oh, oooh, oh".

varus quedo atónito con la canción, sabía que soraka cantaba, pero no tan hermoso y con una letra…bueno no había palabras, solo quedo con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos notablemente abiertos.

al final de la canción todos aplaudieron al dúo musical quienes dieron una reverencia para posteriormente irse de ahí, soraka había sido alegrada todo el día, consintiéndola con toda clase de cosas pero lo peor es que ya era de noche y los campeones despejaban las afueras de la liga y si era de noche eso significaba que soraka debía dormir…debía…volver a tener….esa pesadilla.

soraka fue camino a su habitación pero algo la hizo desviarse, no iba ir a su habitación por ahora, necesitaba sentirse segura.

CONTINUARA….

HOLAAAAAA AMIGUINES, LES TRAIGO UN DELICIOSO CAPITULO RECIEN SACADO DEL HORNO DE MI MENTE.

VAMOS EN LOS MOMENTOS DIFICILES Y DE CONFUSION, Y ESO SIGNIFICA QUE EL ROMANCE Y LOS PROBLEMAS ESTAN CERCA, PREPARENSE PARA LO BUENO.

QUIERO SABER COMO LE QUEDO LA CANCION A SORAKA, LA VERDAD QUE LA ENCONTRE BONITA PARA UNA CANCION EN EL FIC Y ASI VARUS LE ATRALLERA MAS NUESTRA HERMOSA SORAKA.

DEJEN SU OPINION SOBRE LA CANCION EN LOS REVIEWS Y TAMBIEN EN LOS MENSAJITOS PRIVADOS.

ESPERO NO SUFRIR DE COPYRIGHT YA QUE ASEGURE DE QUE ESTA CANCION NO FUE CREADA POR MI, SOLO VAMOS A SUPONER QUE SORAKA LA INVENTO EN EL FIC, ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN :3.

BUENO ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE " LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO".

ADIOSSSS :3 :D ;).

pd: voltea hacia atrás, no hay ningún demonio de corrupción detrás, solo asegúrate y si veo que no pusiste un review, sabré lo que te habrá pasado o_o


	19. seguridad en tus labios

capitulo 19: seguridad en tus labios.

el miedo que sentía soraka por la visión de demonio de corrupción era insoportable, a pesar de que le animaron el día, nadie podría mantenerla segura en sus sueños, solo nocturne puede hacerlo pero soraka duda de él, si se mete en sus sueños, solo será para atormentarla, necesitaba sentirse segura, con alguien.

soraka se desvió de su habitación, para ir a otra, necesitaba ver a alguien que puede que la ayudara aunque no pueda meterse en sus sueños y mantenerla a salvo ahí, pero por lo menos soraka supone que le dará un buen rato para olvidar su pesadilla.

toco su puerta 3 veces y espero a que el abriera.

soraka, ¿Qué haces aquí?.-varus pregunto confundido.

yo…tengo miedo, no quiero dormir.-dijo soraka apenada.

varus comprendió, soraka paso por muchos horrores solo por él, sentía que debía ayudarla, debía y quería, ¿Cuándo soraka empezó a formar parte de su vida?, varus no pudo recordar cuando fue tal momento.

pasa.-dijo simplemente varus.

gracias.-dijo soraka pasando a la habitación de varus.

¿quieres algo de comer?.-pregunto varus.

no, gracias, estoy bien.-dijo soraka.

soraka estaba sentada en el sofá grande de varus, había un aura cálida en el ambiente, soraka se sentía segura pero sabía que no seria así cuando vuelva a su habitación y al apagar la luces y cerrar los ojos…bueno eso le aterraba a cada minuto.

cuéntame, ¿a que le temes?.-pregunto varus.

soraka no sabía que decir, si se lo contaba a varus, talves el se sienta culpable y ella no quería eso pero…no quería mentirle.

¿recuerdas cuando dormí eternamente al demonio de corrupción?.-pregunto soraka.

varus de inmediato comprendió que el estado actual de soraka se debía a él, se sentía culpable, pero sabía que soraka jamás haría algo que lo dañara, solo pudo responder.-si, lo recuerdo.-dijo varus.

bien lo que pasa es que…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

soraka había pronunciado las palabras del libro que kalista le había ayudado a conseguir, el demonio de corrupción estaba a punto de ser sellado por toda la eternidad pero algo paso…

el demonio lanzo una visión a soraka.

-ella estaba muerta en el suelo, ensangrentada, a su lado varus, sufría como nunca en la vida, sosteniendo su cadáver, mientras que warwick victorioso por conseguir por fin el corazón de soraka, estaba preparado para matar a varus por ser un estorbo en su plan, y al fondo, la silueta de alguien más, una mujer, no poseía piernas, pero algo verdaderamente largo la sostenía-

soraka momentos después volvió al mundo mortal físico.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

soraka cayó en el momento en que termino de decir lo que había ocurrido, sentía que varus la miraba, pero ella solo estaba con la cabeza gacha, no sabía cómo reaccionaría varus.

varus no estaba sorprendido, sabía que el demonio le haría algo, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, soraka tenía miedo de que esa visión se cumpliera, necesitaba sentirse segura.

entonces, ¿temes que se haga realidad?.-pregunto varus acercándose más a soraka.

no es que lo tema, va a pasar, puedo sentir el abrazo de la muerte rodeándome.-dijo soraka.

varus se frustro.

moriré en las garras de warwick.-dijo soraka.

….no hables así…..

obtendrá mi corazón de una manera u otra.-continuo soraka.

….detente….

no se puede evitar el destino.-dijo soraka.

¡BASTA!.-grito varus.

soraka se asusto pero de un segundo a otro sintió unos brazos rodeándola y su cabeza estaba en el hombro de alguien.

no voy a dejar que eso pase, estoy dispuesto a morir por ti, te mantendré a salvo…lo prometo, por mi vida.-dijo varus sin dejar de abrazar a soraka.

soraka solo devolvió el abrazo que momentos después se corto pero estaban muy cerca.

no quiero verte triste, jamás.-dijo varus.

eres un buen hombre, varus.-dijo soraka.

en ese momento la distancia entre los empezó a ser casi nula, ninguno de ellos pensaba en absoluto, ambos tenían la misma necesidad.

no quiero que nadie te haga daño.-susurro varus como final a su distancia.

sus labios se unieron en un cálido beso, los labios de soraka era cálidos y suaves, los de varus cálidos y ásperos, ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados disfrutando ese momento, que tan solo fueron algunos segundos antes de que el beso terminara, soraka estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas al igual que varus, era algo tierno ver a varus con las mejillas rojas, algo no muy común en el.

lo siento.-dijo soraka.

n..no yo lo lamento.-dijo varus.

ambos estaba completamente avergonzados, no se veían, les daba mucha vergüenza.

y…yo…debería irme, voy a dejarte dormir.-dijo soraka levantándose.

e…está bien, adiós.-dijo varus.

soraka procedió a ir a su habitación para dormir, no estaba asustada en absoluto, porque tenía la cabeza metida en otra cosa, en varus, estaba tan roja que sentía que sus mejillas iban a hacer erupción, se acostó en su cama pensando en los labios de varus, ásperos, cálidos, eran perfectos, no quería admitirlo pero ese momento fue especial y hermosos, por lo menos para soraka, ella no sabía que es lo que pensaba varus en ese momento, quizás varus no le gusto y ella seria la tonta que creyó que era mutuo el gusto, aunque, ese momento le saco de la cabeza las pesadillas y como antes, tuvo cálidos y dulces sueños.

varus también se acostó a dormir, pero no podía dejar de tocarse los labios con sus dedos, varus sintió algo muy dentro si mismo, era algo extraño, pero ese beso fue tan especial tanto para como para soraka.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

lulu estaba en el c.a.c con unos lente sin vidrio, enseñando cosas a todos los yordles, varus debía esperarla apoyado en una pared, ya que después lulu sería su soporte en la próxima partida.

bien chicos, cuando uno está enamorado, siente maripositas en el estomago.-dijo lulu señalando el estomago de un dibujo del cuerpo humano y el cuerpo yordle.

las sentirán revolotear y les darán cosquillitas, lo segundo es que se sentirán felices en su compañía, y tercero sus mejillas serán parientes de los tomates, ósea, que se sonrojaran tanto que sentirán que se les van a quemar.-dijo lulu.

varus escucho todo, pero no le dio importancia, ¿de qué le serviría eso?, después solo oyó a lulu mencionar algo para las relaciones que se tenía que ver con un panquesito, y algo de un arcoíris.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

nunca pensó que las clases de lulu ayudarían, pero a la vez, estaba confundido, confundido por cosas que no comprendia, por cosas que para él no tenían sentido.

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES, FANGIRLS DE VARUS GRITANDO EN LOS REVIEWS EN 3…2…1 XD.

LO QUE TODO EL MUNDO ESPERABA, ACLAMADO POR LA GENTE, POR LO NIÑOS, POR LOS LOLEROS, POR LAS ALPACAS DE ALPACASAURIOLANDIA, ACLAMADO POR TODOS, AQUÍ ESTA EL ROMANCE DEFINITIVO :D.

¿QUÉ LES PARECIO EL BESITO? PARA MI ESTUVO BONITO.

PREGUNTA RANDOM: ¿ A QUIEN ADMIRAN MAS, SORAKA O VARUS? PONGANLO EN LOS REVIEWS.

REVIEWS PARA ESTE MOMENTO TAN HERMOSAMENTE CURSI, Y TAMBIEN ALGUNAS FANGIRLS LOCAS PUEDE MANDARME MENSAJES PRIVADOS :3.

NUEVA SECCION: CURIOSIDADES Y COSAS QUE TALVES NO NOTASTE EN MI CARRERA COMO ESCRITOR.

-todos los fics que he hecho hasta ahora son solo personajes de jonia.

-el método anticonceptivo que siempre pongo es el panquesito arcoíris.

-no me gusta poner a las mujeres del fic tan indefensas porque sino seria un cliché.

-varus es frio pero amable a la vez.

-siempre ocupo las mayúsculas en los mensajes de escritor.

-en la soberana y el maestro, los últimos capítulos los subía a las 3:00 o 4:00 de la mañana (insomnio pls)

-el último capítulo de la soberana y el maestro fue subido exactamente a las 5:30 AM. (desde las 12:00 estaba escribiéndolo)

-algunos capítulos de la sombra del crepúsculo fueron escritos mientras yo estaba en fiestas familiares (no me gustan mucho las fiestas de adultos).

-una vez subí 2 capítulos en 1 día, en la sombra del crepúsculo.

-mis seguidores antiguos habrán notado que en el primer capítulo de la soberana y el maestro solo fue un capitulo de 300 y algo palabras, luego aumente hasta ahora que son 1000 y algo palabras :3

-uso mucho el alpacasaurio.

-desde un capitulo en la sombra del crepúsculo siempre uso en el final, "bueno eso ha sido todo y bla bla bla" y ahora es una cualidad mía única.

¿SE HABIAN DADO CUENTA DE ALGUNO DE ESTOS? DEJENLO EN LOS REVIEWS.

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "LA SANDADORA DEL CASTIGO".

ADIOSSS :3 :D :$.


	20. la víbora entra en el juego

capitulo 20: la víbora entra en el juego.

varus abrió sus ojos, los rayos del sol atravesaban sus cortinas para dar luz a sus sabanas, perezosamente se levanto para ir a darse una ducha, el agua resbalando por su cuerpo le entregaba serenidad para pensar, aunque el agua le jugó una mala pasada, le trajo el recuerdo de lo que paso con soraka el día de ayer.

varus se sobresalto ante el recuerdo y se sonrojo, su respiración se acelero, no podía dejar de pensar en los suaves y cálidos de soraka, fue algo que jamás había sentido, pero definitivamente le había gustado aunque talves soraka no lo vio de igual manera, varus detuvo sus pensamientos bruscamente.-que me pasa.-se dijo varus a sí mismo.

salió de la ducha y se preparo para salir, pero la situación que interrumpió su relajante se nuevo se hacía presente y no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

tan pronto como salió del edificio vio a soraka sentada en las banquillas con sona quien tocaba su etwal y soraka canto de nuevo esa canción tan hermosa, pero una parte de la canción le llamo la atención y lo hizo tener pensamientos extraños.

"pero cuando me miras, el único recuerdo en nosotros besándonos a la luz de la luna".-canto soraka una parte de su canción.

varus por alguna razón se imagino a soraka y a él sentados en el lago de la liga…"besándose a la luz de la luna", pero…¿¡PORQUE TENIA ESOS PENSAMIENTOS!?.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CONSEJO DE INVOCADORES.

pero la señorita soraka ya nos justifico la razón por la cual varus no podía ir a esa misión en el monte targon.-dijo un invocador.

bueno…quizás no le dijo que ella expulso al demonio de corrupción que atormentaba a varus, sin demonio, está habilitado para ir a cualquier misión, después de todo, el tenia la responsabilidad de llevar esa misión ¿no?.-dijo cassiopeia.

…s…supongo que tiene razón.-dijo un invocador.

manden a llamar a varus, también traigan a la señorita soraka.-dijo el invocador más anciano.

cassiopeia salió del consejo solo para casi recibir una lanza espiritual.

¿Qué demonios planeas, víbora?.-dijo kalista saliendo de los arboles.

sssssss, eso no te importa.-dijo cassiopeia.

dímelo o te prometo que la siguiente lanza llegara justo en tu corazón traidor.-dijo kalista.

sss, inténtalo.-dijo cassiopeia retando a kalista.

cassiopeia corrió al bosque mientras kalista la seguía, llego tan profundo que no se notaba la luz del sol, tuvo que parar por una lanza espiritual que le corto el paso.

kalista lanzo lanzas hacia cassiopeia, esta las esquivaba arrastrándose rápidamente, para hacer que kalista deje de atacar uso explosión nociva (Q de cassiopeia) para hacer que esta salte hacia atrás, cassiopeia aprovecho la situación y uso miasma (W de cassiopeia) para enterrar a kalista en una nube de veneno, kalista no podía respirar, pero luego del miasma sintió como 2 puntas afiladas la atacaban, efectivamente, cassiopeia uso colmillos gemelos (E de cassiopeia) repetidas veces para dañarla, kalista no se dio por vencida, salto hacia atrás y lanzo gran velocidad lanzas hacia cassiopeia, cassiopeia no pudo esquivarlas todas por lo cual una le dio y kalista uso desgarrar (E de kalista) para que cassiopeia quedara en el suelo.

los traidores jamás ganan, víbora.-dijo kalista mirándola.

esta vez, será diferente ssss.-dijo cassiopeia.

no hay manera de que me venzas.-dijo kalista.

oh, si la hay, UUUUAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH.-grito cassiopeia usando mirada petrificante (R de cassiopeia).

AAAAGGHHHH.-grito kalista quedando petrificada.

cassiopeia se levanto de donde estaba y toco la estatua de kalista.

las niñas buenas deben meterse en sus asuntos, deja a los verdaderos campeones.-dijo cassiopeia yéndose del bosque.

…

soraka no había sido invocada en todo el día pero estuvo ocupada, haciendo música, ayudando a sanar un raspón a amumu, ayudando a buscar a tibbers, etc etc etc. pero vio a rengar peleando con varus, ambos estaba a punto de llegar a un salvaje brote de golpes.

¿¡PORQUE NO ME LO DICES EN MI CARA!?.-grito rengar.

¡TE LO HE DICHO MILES DE VECES ESTUPIDO ANIMAL!.-grito varus.

ustedes 2 sepárense.-dijo soraka.

ninguno de los 2 les hizo caso, soraka no tuvo más opción…el lado que jamás mostro soraka.

orianna…el altavoz.-dijo soraka mientras que orianna le pasaba un altavoz hextech.

*ejem*, AL PARSITO DE AHÍ SI NO SE SEPARAN EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE LES DARE UNA TUNDA QUE NO OLVIDARAN EN SU VIDA.-grito soraka por el altavoz.

ambos quedaron atemorizados por soraka así que no se vieron y se separaron, soraka con rengar.

hay perdón, ustedes me obligaron.-dijo soraka.

rengar volteo a ver a varus quien le hizo una mueca de burla.

¡HASTA AQUÍ! LO MATO.-dijo rengar.

soraka lo detuvo y acaricio su cabeza, rengar se detuvo por los cariñitos de soraka quien involuntariamente se sentó, soraka empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello y en el mentón, rengar ronroneaba como si fuera un gato domestico e hipnotizado por las caricias de su ama, varus vio tal escena y se enfureció, por alguna razón, no quería que soraka estuviera con él, o talves no quería que le hiciera esas caricias a ningún hombre en la liga.

varus, ¿estás bien?.-pregunto nami con su dulce voz.

¿Por qué no habría de estar bien?.-dijo varus mientras un aura malévola lo rodeaba y tenía una cara verdaderamente enojada.

ay varus no me mires así, me das miedo, es solo que jamás te había visto celoso.-dijo nami.

celoso…celoso…celoso…-esa palabra golpeo a varus como si fuera una abofeteada, ¿el? ¿Celoso?.

no sé ni siquiera lo que significa esa palabra.-dijo varus apretando puño.

ay no te hagas el indiferente es obvio que a ti te…¡.-nami se detuvo en picado por ver la cara malévola de varus y tronando los puños.-continua, quiero ver lo que viene.-dijo varus.

n…n..no dije..n…nada.-nami asustada se escondió detrás de orianna.

pfff.-dijo varus en señal de fastidio.

rato después vino el invocador de 9 años favorito de los campeones.

señor varus, lo llaman junto con la señorita soraka en la sala de reuniones del consejo de invocadores…

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAAAA AMIGUINES, ESCRIBI ESTE CAPITULO QUE SE ME OCURRIO EN EL PASEO DE MI CURSO (QUE POR CIERTO ESTUVO MUY CHALLA).

AHORA VENGO MUERTO X_X CASI LITERALMENTE, EL CANSANCIO ME VENCE PERO AHORRE ENERGIAS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

REVIEWS PARA LOS CELOS DE VARUS, TAMBIEN UN MENSAJITO PRIVADO.

¿SIENTEN PENA POR KALISTA?, ¿SIENTEN RABIA POR CASSIOPEIA?, DEJENLO EN LOS REVIEWS.

LA SANADORA DEL CREPUSCULO: EN LA RECTA FINAL.

ASI CHICOS, QUEDA POQUITO PARA EL FINAL DE ESTE PROYECTO, ME ESTOY DEBATIENDO EN MI CABEZA DE QUE PAREJA LO HARE DESPUES, EN OTRO CAPITULO VOY A DARLES UNA LISTA DE OPCIONES, Y AHÍ USTEDES ELIGEN :3.

NUEVA SECCION: COSAS QUE DEFINITIVAMENTE NO SABIAN.

-me demor horas en escribir cada capítulo.

-solo planeo el principio del capítulo y el resto me llega solo a la imaginación.

-el nombre alpacasaurio, nació en el colegio, hacíamos un juego en donde mezclábamos animales y a mi me dieron una alpaca y tenía que inventar un nombre rápido…después de pensar en el último segundo dije "alpacasaurio", y todos quedaron como "qué carajo es eso ._.".

-la mayor parte del día, me la paso viendo si mis fics favoritos se han actualizado.

-la soberana y el maestro originalmente se iba a llamar "entre orbes y sombras".

-la soberana y el maestro iba a ser un oneshot, pero al ver que tuvo éxito, lo continúe hasta la cosa que vemos hoy.

-soy pésimo para inventar oneshot.

-siempre leo los fics que me dejan en los reviews (y los sigo leyendo si es que son de mi agrado).

-soraka mueve sus caderas a lo shakira (sokira (?)…)

-veo poco anime pero si he de ver, prefiero que sea así como odio-amors.

-siempre me he sentido inseguro de mi forma de escribir, ya sea por las faltas de ortografías, por algunos rumores xenófobos sobre mi país.

-me encanta escribir y por cada campeón que veo, me imagino una historia.

-se me hace difícil imaginar el lemon entre yordles .-.

-mis mains son lissandra, cassiopeia y anivia.

-los personajes que más odio son: draven, yasuo, leona y ahri (Ademas de teemo) en sentido de que me carga jugar CONTRA ellos.

POR HOY HA SIDO TODO DE LA COSAS QUE NO SABIAN ;)

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE: " LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO".

ADIOSSSS n.n :3 :D

pd: no se que colocar en la posdata D:


	21. ¿5 días de vida?

capitulo 21: ¿5 días de vida? (capitulo adicional navideño :3)

soraka y varus fueron guiados por el invocador de 9 años por el bosque del instituto hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones de los invocadores, se iba a hablar de la misión de varus hacia el monte targon, por supuesto varus y soraka desconocían lo que iba a pasar, varus caminaba con los puños apretados, por aluna razón estaba furioso y la causa de esa ira era soraka, soraka noto la expresión molesta de varus y se sintió mal, odiaba ver a varus de tal manera y más si era por su culpa pero ¿Qué hizo ella?.

al llegar al consejo, el pequeño invocador tomo su camino hacia su lugar en las decisiones de esa corte.

señor varus, tenemos entendido que usted se ha deshecho del demonio que corrompía su mente, así que en estas circunstancias, usted está en condiciones para salir al monte targon a comenzar la misión.-dijo uno de los invocadores.

¿Quién se lo dijo?.-pregunto soraka.

eso no es importante, además usted señorita soraka, también tiene culpa por no dar aviso al consejo sobre la mejora del señor varus.-dijo el invocador más anciano.

soraka guardo silencio, por todo lo que pasaron ni siquiera se acordó de la misión de varus, por alguna razón, no quería que varus se fuera, por lo menos no de su lado.

usted partirá de aquí en 5 días y se levanta la sesión.-dijo el invocador más anciano dando una señal para que los 2 campeones se retiraran de ahí.

varus y soraka se fueron de ese lugar, el pequeño invocador los iba a seguir pero uno de los invocadores lo detuvo.

tenemos que hablar sobre tu comportamiento.-dijo el invocador.

el invocador cabizbaja se resigno, estaba apenado por no poder ayudar a esos 2 campeones, lo llevaron otra vez a la sala de reuniones pero sin antes notar a la lejanía del bosque algo extraño…¿desde cuándo habían estatuas en el bosque?.

…

varus y soraka en el día fueron invocados para una batalla en la grieta del invocador, por suerte ellos 2 estaban en el mismo equipo, su equipo fue así.

top: fiora

mid: cassiopeia

jungla: lee sin.

las líneas avanzaban ferozmente mientras fiora mataba a cada enemigo que veía, nadie podía detener su vals de espadas (R de fiora) por lo que tenía muchos asesinatos múltiples.

soraka iba bien con varus pero solo hasta que se acabo la fase de líneas y se movieron a mid en donde estaban zyra y nasus empujando la línea para poder derribar la torreta de cassiopeia. soraka y varus llegaron a tiempo para que cassiopeia usara mirada petrificante (R de cassiopeia) y aturdir a sus enemigos, posteriormente varus uso cadena de corrupción (R de varus) para inmovilizarlos más el equinoccio (E de soraka) de soraka. varus apunto sus flechas hacia zyra y nasus hasta que cayeron muertos, cassiopeia se acerco a varus envolviéndolo con su cola escamosa.

bien hecho cariño, podríamos trabajar así siempre.-dijo cassiopeia seductoramente, pero al oler su cuello quito su sonrisa, algo así como decepción.

soraka vio esta escena y apretó los puños y fruncía el seño, algo la molestaba, deseaba lanzarle miles de bananas a varus y a cassiopeia pero vio que zyra en su forma pasiva (despertar de las espinas) iba a lanzar su espina vengadora. soraka no dijo nada y zyra lanzo la espina matando a cassiopeia frente a varus.

ups, se me olvido eso de zyra.-dijo soraka con tono sarcástico pero a la vez enojado, se alejo de varus para ir a poner un centinela en dragón, había un aura de ira en ella y varus no era ajeno a esto, por primera vez vio a soraka verdaderamente enojada.

la partida termino por rendición del equipo contrario, salieron muy mal, todos reaparecieron en la cámara de invocación soraka iba ir de regreso a si habitación pero nami quien la estaba observando desde la sala de espectadores la detuvo.

buena partida soraka.-dijo nami con una sonrisa.

gracias.-dijo simplemente.

¿pasa algo?.-pregunto nami preocupada.

no me pasa nada.-dijo soraka casi gritando, lo cual fue audible para varus.

dime por favor que te ocurre.-dijo nami.

solo quiero estar sola.-dijo soraka corriendo de la sala de invocación.

varus estaba extrañado ante la acción de soraka, algo estaba mal con ella y el estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo de una forma u otra.

…

soraka llego hasta el bosque con un enojo como si fuera un demonio, solo quería estar sola y poner su mente en orden, no quería ver a nadie, solo quería un momento de paz, estaba furiosa por alguna razón, jamás había sentido esto, es como si sintiera una punzada en el corazón, ojala jamás la hubiesen invocado.

…

el invocador estaba siendo regañado por los recientes comportamientos de este favoreciendo a los campeones de la liga.

pero ellos necesitan descanso y cosas buenas, están lejos de sus hogares y familia, deberíamos recompensar ese sacrificio de alguna manera, es lo j…-el pequeño fue interrumpido.

silencio, tu castigo es ir a limpiar la biblioteca del instituto de guerra.-dijo el invocador al mando.

pero…-otra vez fue interrumpido.

¡AHORA!.-grito histérico el invocador haciendo que ese obedeciera y saliendo del la sala de reuniones de los invocadores.

no se dé donde saco esa actitud tan problemática.-dijo el invocador.

no es problemático, es empático, quiere lo mejor para todos.-dijo una invocadora.

si como no.-ignoro.

debes verlo desde su punto de vista, el tuvo una vida muy dura, fue abandonado por su familia y nosotros lo acogimos, nos dimos cuenta de sus poderes para invocar y manejar campeones, sus primeros años los paso muy triste, el no quiere que los campeones pasen por una tristeza así.-dijo la invocadora.

el invocador solo pensó un momento pero se levanto solo para decir.-fin de la discusión.-y se fue.

…

el pequeño invocador muy triste se fue por el bosque para llegar a la biblioteca, pero en su camino recordó que había una extraña estatua en lo profundo del bosque, talves no estaba demás ir a echar un vistazo, solo para asegurarse.

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAAAA AMIGUINES, FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS LES DESEA EL ALPACASAURIO CON UN SOMBRERO DE SANTA :D.

LES TRAIGO ESTE CAPITULO NAVIDEÑO (AUNQUE NO TENGA NADA QUE VER CON LA NAVIDAD) QUE EL PEQUEÑO INVOCADOR TOMARA UN ROLL IMPORTANTE.

PREGUNTA NAVIDEÑA: ¿CÓMO LES CAE EL PEQUEÑO INVOCADOR? DEJENLO EN LOS REVIEWS.

BUENO DEJENME REVIEWS COMO REGALO DE NAVIDAD TAMBIEN ME ENCANTAN LOS MENSAJITOS PRIVADOS :3.

ESPERO QUE PASEN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD :D

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO".

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y…

ADIOSSSSS :D :3 ;)

PD: este capitulo fue hecho a petición del hombre pai para que vea los celos de soraka :3.

PD 2: este capitulo originalmente seria publicado a las 00:00 hrs del 25 de diciembre pero la señal del internet en donde estoy ahora es horrible D: así que tuve que publicarlo como pude en el día.


	22. razonamientos y jugarretas

capitulo 22: razonamientos y jugarretas

el pequeño invocador debía revisar la extraña figura de piedra que estaba en el bosque cercano a las salas de reuniones de los invocadores, no tenía idea de que hubiese estatuas en ese lugar, pero aun así, la debió hacérselo saber antes, después de todo el también era un invocador, no el mejor pero aun así un invocador con mucho potencial para las partidas en la liga de leyendas, por ahora se centraría en la estatua quien, ya estaba llegando a su posición.

en cuanto llego, definitivamente era una estatua, comenzó a analizarla con más detalle…era una estatua de kalista. el chico iba a dejarla tal y como estaba pero piso algo inusual.

este es una de las lanzas espirituales de kalista, ¿Qué hace aquí?.-se pregunto el invocador.

el invocador volteo a ver de nuevo la estatua, definitivamente no había estatuas de campeones en la liga de leyendas, ni menos de alguien que lleva tan poco tiempo en la liga, la estatua de kalista parecía estar evitando algo o más bien a alguien.

el pequeño invocador formulo su teoría, pero no tenía sentido, ¿Qué campeón quisiera convertir a kalista en piedra? ¿y porque en piedra?.-el pequeño invocador no tuvo más opción que ir a investigar el caso.

…

soraka estaba sentada en el lago de la liga de leyendas, era de noche, estaba mirando la luna mientras comenzaba a calmarse, se sentía mal por haberle respondido de una manera poco cortes a nami, pero en todo caso la misma pregunta le dio vueltas la cabeza una y otra vez, ¿Por qué esta tan molesta? ¿Qué hizo varus para que ella estuviese así?, lo único que podía hacer era reflexionar, todo empezó cuando cassiopeia empezó a hablarle seductoramente a varus, no, no puede ser que soraka este celosa, eso jamás.

no puedo, no es posible, no puedo estar celosa, los celos son algo malo.-se dijo soraka a sí misma.

¿Quién esta celosa?.-dijo varus acercándose a ella haciendo que esta se asustara, de verdad creía que estaba sola.

¿Qué haces aquí?.-dijo soraka algo indiferente.

solo vine a ver la luna como se refleja en el agua clara del lago.-dijo varus.

soraka lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.-di la verdad.-dijo soraka.

está bien, vine a ver como estabas.-dijo varus rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

estoy bien.-dijo soraka.

no lo parece.-dijo varus.

talves quieras estar con alguien más en vez de estar con alguien que solo te hace preocuparte.-dijo soraka.

la única persona con la que quiero estar es contigo.-dijo varus…-DIGO, en este momento porque no tengo nada que hacer.-dijo varus entrando en pánico.

soraka por un momento sintió una ilusión pero eso se detuvo por una punzada en el corazón y un poco de tristeza.

soraka frunció el seño y miro hacia otro lado, otra vez estaba molesta.

varus noto su cambio de actitud y se sentó a su lado, observo la luna un momento para luego voltear a soraka, no estaba con el seño fruncido pero estaba con los ojos a mitad de cerrados, como si estuviera triste.

varus por impulso se movió de donde estaba y rodeo a la mujer que tenía a su lado en sus brazos, puso su cabeza en su hombro, soraka abrió sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el abrazo que varus le entregaba, era suave y se sentía segura.

…

el pequeño invocador fue a investigar las asistencias de campeones a las partidas.

lo siento pequeño, pero hasta ahora, kalista no se ha visto en ninguna partida, ha sido llamada a invocar 4 veces y no se ha presentado.-dijo la invocadora.

está bien, muchas gracias y buenas noches.-se despidió el pequeño.

esto estaba más raro y su teoría cada vez se hacía más exacta, paso por las salas de espectadores cuando se pronto escucho algo.

"hoy en las partidas nocturnas, vean como teemo le juega malas pasadas a todos los campeones con sus setas, también vean la jugada de como cassiopeia usa su mirada petrificante para llevarse un asesinato cuádruple".

…mirada petrificante…

el pequeño invocador ya entendía todo, no conocía las razones, solo sabía que cassiopeia estaba involucrada. el pequeño invocador corrió hasta la sala de reuniones de invocadores, debía dar aviso de esto, en cuanto llego no había nadie dentro, corrió hasta las bibliotecas del instituto de guerra, ahí estaban.

necesito su ayuda, kalista fue transformada en…-el pequeño fue interrumpido.

creo recordar decirte que limpiaras la biblioteca, aun esta con polvo.-dijo el invocador molesto.

pero señor, esto es una emergencia.-dijo el pequeño.

no me interesa tu emergencia, limpia ahora.-dijo el ignorante invocador.

el pequeño sabía que si se resistía al castigo tendría problemas, bueno, mas de los que tiene, si los invocadores no lo ayudaban, entonces tendría que ayudar a kalista el solo.

…

soraka continuaba siendo abrazada por varus, quien pensaba que con ese acto soraka le diría lo que le sucedía en ese momento.

¿ahora me contaras que te pasa?.-pregunto varus alejándose de ella.

como dije, no me sucede nada.-dijo soraka.

no te creo.-dijo varus.

que si.-dijo soraka.

estas mintiendo.-dijo varus.

claro que no.-dijo soraka.

claro que si.-dijo varus.

te dije que no.-dijo soraka empujando a varus quien cayó al lago.

varus estaba en el lago mientras miraba a soraka con los ojos entrecerrados, soraka estaba riendo con una risita tierna y hermosa, varus volvió a estar feliz de que ella volviera a sonreír.

¿te parece gracioso?.-pregunto varus.

sip.-dijo soraka.

¿estás feliz?.-volvió a preguntar.

¿tú qué crees?.-dijo soraka.

bien, porque ahora es mi turno de estar feliz.-dijo varus.

¿Qué quieres de…AAAAAAAHHHH¡.-soraka fue interrumpida porque varus la tomo de la mano y la tiro al lago.

varus reía, algo no muy común pero reía, soraka estaba metida en el lago mirando con una sonrisa furiosa a varus, varus al terminar de reír pudo admirar mejor lo que tenía en frente, una mujer con el cabello hermosamente mojado, el agua adhería su ropa a su moldeada figura, acompañando su hermosa cara y sus carnosos labios de un purpura hermoso. varus se sonrojo al pensar que la tenía en frente.

¿te pasa algo?, estas rojo, no me digas que tienes fiebre.-dijo soraka.

eh¡ no no no, no es nada.-dijo varus.

si tu lo dices…brrrr.-soraka se estremeció por el frio del lago.

varus noto este escalofrió de soraka y procedió a abrazarla, soraka sintió calidez en el abrazo de varus y solo se dejo hundir en su pecho, ambos abrazados disfrutando la calidez del otro sin pensar nada, en donde estaban, como estaban, nada importaba, solo eran ellos 2.

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAAA AMIGUINES, VENGO CON EL ULTIMO CAPITULOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

REVIEWS PARA EL ULTIMO CAPITULOOOOO TAMBIEN UN MENSAJITO PRIVADO.

PASENSE POR ESTE FIC: "iguales y diferentes" DE MI AMIGA KORI, TRATEN DE EVITAR VOMITAR EL ARCOIRIS DE LO KAWAII DEL FIC *O*.

BIENVENIDA SEA IVANA Y CREEME, LO DE LAS MAYUSCULAS LAS EMPEZARE A USAR PARA EL PROXIMO FIC Y EL RESTO AUN NO LO SE SI LO PONDRE, POR ALGO PONGO LOS "DIJO BLA BLA" PARA NO CONFUNDIRSE EN LAS LINEAS n_n

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO".

ADIOSSSSS n.n :3 :D.

pd: si eres algo lento, te darás cuenta de que puse muchas referencias al próximo capitulo, osea que este es el ultimo capitulo DEL AÑO 2014 XD


	23. favores y aclaraciones

capitulo 23: favores y aclaraciones.

soraka seguía siendo abrazada por varus en el lago, sentía que si se separaba de él, entonces se sentiría fría y sola, pero estaba empezando a volver a la realidad y debía separase mientras el color rojo subía por sus mejillas, corto el abrazo de varus y se separo de él.

debo irme.-dijo soraka.

lo siento, ¿te incomode?.-dijo varus preocupado.

no,no,no nada de eso, es solo que ya es tarde y debo irme a dormir.-dijo soraka evadiendo la mirada de varus y ocultando su rostro sonrojado.

está bien, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?.-pregunto varus.

n..no, no hace falta, buenas noches.- se despidió soraka.

buenas noches.-devolvió el despido varus.

soraka camino por el bosque que daba el camino para los dormitorios, sentía la presencia de alguien más ahí, pero pensó que era varus que la estaba siguiendo quien le había dicho que podía irse a los dormitorios sola, así que no le dio importancia y siguió su camino para llegar al edificio, subir a su piso, abrir la puerta de su cuarto y dormir mientras que varus seguía en sus pensamientos.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE.

pero que lindos, son una pareja verdaderamente hermosa ¿no crees?.-dijo cassiopeia.

me importa un bledo su relación, lo único que importa es que podre ver sufrir a esos 2 con gusto.-dijo warwick.

oh, tuve un pequeño obstáculo pero ya…tome cartas en el asunto.-dijo cassiopeia acordándose lo que le hizo a kalista.

en cuanto el plan este en marcha, soraka morirá y su novio también, no hay falla.-dijo warwick.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL LAGO.

varus salió del agua y se recostó en la roca en donde estaba sentada soraka originalmente, y las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza talves no lo dejarían dormir en la noche, ¿Por qué es tan diferente con soraka?, ¿Por qué soraka arriesga su vida por él?, y más aun, ¿Por qué se siente tan feliz cuando esta cerca de ella, mientras que su corazón se acelera?.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL BOSQUE.

NSREXAI.-dijo el pequeño invocador invocando un hechizo para kalista pero este no funciono.

debe haber un hechizo para…"despiedrar" a kalista, tendré que ver más libros a ver si alguno de ellos funciona.

a su lado tenía más de 30 libros y cada uno con 500 hechizos, sería una larga noche para el pequeño invocador, pero si quería salvar a kalista de estar toda la vida hecha piedra, tendría que poner todo su empeño en los libros de magia de la liga de leyendas.

AL OTRO DIA.

soraka despertó, aun no podía sacarse la imagen de varus de su cabeza, eso la iba a molestar todo el día, talves estar con sus amigas ayude un poco.

soraka se reunió solamente con nami. lulu, orianna y janna estaban en sus partidas, soraka les deseaba la mejor de las suertes mientras iba a las banquillas del c.a.c para conversar con nami y sacarse de una vez lo que tenía guardado en su mente o más bien…en su corazón.

¿te preocupa algo?.-pregunto nami.

nami, lo siento por cómo te trate ayer, la verdad no voy a excusarme solo perdón.-dijo soraka.

no tienes que disculparte, todos tenemos momento de ira, los de lulu son los peores, pero me encantaría saber que te ocurre, quizás pueda ayudarte.-dijo nami.

bueno pues lo que pasa es que…tengo una sensación.-dijo soraka.

¿Qué clase de sensación?.-pregunto nami.

bueno, creo que estoy…en..m..o…-soraka se avergonzó y no termino la frase.

creo que no entendí muy bien, respira cada palabra, no es que sepa mucho sobre el oxigeno pero la gente siempre dice que respiren sus palabras.-dijo nami.

creo *respiro* que estoy *respiro* enamorada.-dijo soraka agachando la cabeza en el ultimo.

nami abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a salpicar emocionada (karp, karp, karp).

MI SORAKA POR FIN ESTA ENAMORADA.-grito nami con alegría.

estoy enamorada de…-soraka fue interrumpida.

varus, si lo se.-dijo nami.

¿Qué?, ¿Quién te lo dijo?.-pregunto soraka.

vamos, se te nota mucho, soraka, además yo creo que también le gustas a varus.-dijo nami.

no le gusto, quizás se comporta así de bien conmigo porque lo salve del demonio de corrupción.-dijo soraka.

no creo que sea así.-dijo nami.-ya quiero ver cuando se den el primer beso.-agrego nami.

la verdad es que nosotros, bueno…ya tuvimos.-soraka fue interrumpida.

YA SE DIERON EL PRIMER BESO, HAY POR DIOS ESTO ES MEJOR DE LO QUE CREI.-grito nami.

ay no es para tanto.-dijo soraka apenada.

mi amiga ya está saliendo con un chico guapo, estoy tan orgullosa.-dijo nami con los ojos llorosos.

no exageres tampoco, pero aun así yo creo que lo hace solo para devolverme el favor.-dijo soraka.

de pronto se formo una explosión en el bosque en forma de hongo, pensaron que era teemo otra vez con sus setas que explotaron solas pero lo que paso fue que…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA EXPLOSION.

NYAN, BIRCH, JALARU, IMNA.-dijo el pequeño invocador.

la estatua seguía intacta.

¿para qué era este hechizo?.-el pequeño invocador volvió a leer.-"explosión de humo en 15 segundos".

ME QUIERO VOLVER CH…-antes de que el pequeño invocador terminara su frase de maldición, exploto su hechizo

KA BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

auch, debo leer mejor los hechizos.-dijo el pequeño invocador.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR.

pantheon se encontraba entrenando con un muñeco de pruebas, no había descanso para excepto en la noche.

¿Quién anda ahí?.-pantheon escucho que alguien andaba cerca.

solo soy yo.-dijo varus.

¿Qué quieres, varus?.-dijo pantheon volviendo a su muñeco.

necesito pedirte un favor.-dijo varus.

¿Qué necesitas?.-dijo pantheon.

necesito que tomes mi lugar en la misión del monte targon, tú conoces bien esa área y yo necesito quedarme aquí, necesito proteger a lo más preciado que tengo.-dijo varus.

bien, pero…¿Qué me darás a cambio?.-dijo pantheon.

varus sabía muy bien como negociar con pantheon, después de todo, además de las batallas, pantheon tenía otra pasión para hacer.

si aceptas, le diré a lulu que te enseñe a hacer cupcakes.-dijo varus con una sonrisa torcida.

pantheon dejo de lado su muñeco, y miro a varus con los ojos bien abiertos, nadie jamás le había enseñado a hacer cosas dulce o algo que sea de repostería o panadería.

mmm, de mala gana, acepto tu oferta.-dijo pantheon ocultando su emoción.

ok, daré aviso a la liga para decir que tomaste mi lugar.-dijo varus.

CONTINUARA…

HOLA, LA VERDAD NO ME ENCUENTRO MUY BIEN, ES MAS, ESTOY COMO EL AJO, Y NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA HACER UNA NOTA DE AUTOR DIVERTIDA COMO SIEMPRE. TENGO MUCHAS COSAS EN MI CABEZA, ESTOY MUY TRISTE Y COSAS.

LAMENTO ESTAR ASÍ, PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERE MAS ANIMADO.

REVIEWS PARA ESTE CAPITULO, TAMBIEN MENSAJES PRIVADOS.

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO".

ADIOS.


	24. vacas, francesas, locas y collares

capitulo 24: vacas, francesas, locas y collares.

varus termino de "convencer" a pantheon de tomar su lugar en la misión en el monte targon, no quería ir, tenía miedo que en su ausencia soraka saliera lastimada por warwick y si le llegaba a pasar algo, el no podría perdonarse a si mismo jamás, camino por el bosque hasta llegar al c.a.c en donde ya no había nadie, habían rastros de agua y varus supo de inmediato que nami había estado aquí, mientras se sentaba en una de las banquillas algo brillo a sus ojos, el brillo venia de la banquilla húmeda y noto que había un collar.

el collar era de color amarillo, noto que era el collar de soraka, su gema representaba según ella la arboleada celestial.

salió del c.a.c para buscar a soraka y devolverle su collar, quizás lo dejo ahí por descuido, sea como sea debía devolvérselo, debería estar muy preocupada.

una luz azul apareció en su cabeza, seria invocado para una partida. "que mal momento".-pensó varus siendo transportado a la sala de invocación en donde iban a batallar en el abismo de los lamentos, para su suerte soraka estaba en su equipo, varus no alcanzo ni acercarse a ella porque fueron transportados al abismo de los lamentos en donde soraka ya estaba en el puente central, varus compro sus objetos iniciales y fue junto con soraka.

su equipo estaba conformado así:

soraka-varus-jinx-fiora-alistar.

y el equipo enemigo fue así:

azir-veigar-sivir-lulu-nasus.

varus, cada vez que se quería acercar a soraka siempre había una situación ya sea, esquivar el lanza brillantina (Q de lulu) de lulu o la chuchilla bumerán de sivir ( Q de sivir), se enfurecía por no poder acercarse a ella para devolverle su collar.

mientras que la torre enemiga estaba a pocos golpes de ser destruida, varus se preparaba para tirarse y matar a todos los enemigos como sea posible y dejar que sus aliados destruyan la torreta, varus corrió en dirección a los enemigos y comenzó a matar, la torreta tiraba sus proyectiles pero cada herida de varus era cerrada rápidamente por soraka, solo faltaba matar a nasus y soraka se metió bajo torre y comenzó a ayudar a varus, nasus se enfoco en varus pero se vio obligado a concentrar sus ataque en soraka y así dejar a su equipo sin su sanadora, soraka no podía curarse a si misma así que forzó a usar plegaria (R de soraka) para curarse, pero nasus siguió atacándola, por suerte varus le dio el golpe final sin olvidar que nasus golpeo a soraka y ella estaba a punto de caer al vacío del abismo.

varus reacciono y la tomo de la cintura quedando muy cerca de su cara, mientras la torreta era destruida armando toda una escena de acción y romance.

y…yo…quería..e…entregarte tu collar.-dijo varus sacando el collar.

g..gracias.-dijo soraka sin separarse.

ambos se miraron a los ojos y no sabían que hacer pero algo los saco del transe.

BESALA DE UNA VEZ.-grito jinx psicopatamente emocionada.

jinx, tais-toi, arruinas el momento.-dijo fiora.

varus y soraka los miraron y se separaron completamente rojos por lo que había sucedido, fiora y alistar soltaron un suspiro decepcionado, querían ver una escena romántica.

oh mon Dieu, en verdad quería un beso entre ellos.-dijo fiora decepcionada.

"lo ves jinx, siempre arruinas los momentos románticos de la gente".-dijo cara pescado (jinx).

yo solo quiero ver cuando hagan sus cochinaditas.-dijo jinx en tono pervertido.

"¡JINX!, por dios, no quiero que seas una pervertida, yo mismo me encargare de que entres a la universidad y saques un doctorado para que tengas dinero y compres tu casa".-dijo cara pescado (jinx).

si haces eso, ahora mismo te lanzo al vacio.-dijo jinx.

todo el equipo dejo hablando sola a jinx con su lanzacohetes mientras la partida seguía, en cuanto fiora llego al nexo enemigo sola, apareció nasus, iba a ser una batalla 1 vs 1, si fiora ganaba destruiría el nexo, si nasus ganaba, tendrían mas tiempo.

fiora esquivaba los golpes de nasus con agilidad y elegancia, en cuanto nasus la golpeaba ella usaba estocada (W de fiora) para devolverle el daño, atacaba rápidamente y cuando nasus preparaba su golpe absorbente, fiora reacciono.

no lo harás, cher.-dijo fiora antes de usar vals de espadas (R de fiora) matando a nasus y logrando la victoria.

todos salieron de la cámara de invocación mientras que miraban a soraka y a varus de una forma un tanto extraña, varus jamás se sonrojaba por nadie lo cual cada uno empezó a formular sus propias teorías de lo que podría pasar.

soraka salió de la cámara de invocación y se fue directo a las habitaciones, se sentía cansada pero no lo suficiente como para dormir, talves iba a descansar y luego comer algo en el bar de la liga de leyendas, era de día y faltaba poco para la hora del almuerzo así que iba a descansar media hora, iba a volver a arreglarse para comer.

EN OTRO LADO…

claro que si, varus irá a la misión en el monte targon, no hay ninguna duda de eso.-dijo cassiopeia.

bien, confiare en ti.-dijo warwick.

pero hay un detalle con…olvídalo no es nada.-dijo cassiopeia.

la víbora no podía dejar de pensar en varus, cuando olio su cuello, ya no era ese olor a poder infinito de la que ella se podía apoderar, pero no pensó mas en eso y se enfoco en lo que hasta ahora era un plan "perfecto", un poco simple pero perfecto.

warwick esperaba que el plan saliera a la perfección para poder tener el corazón de soraka y lograr por fin su ambición científica de controlar el cuerpo salvaje.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE.

el pequeño invocador estaba en la mitad de los libros, estaba con ojeras y estaba muy soñoliento.

ZAIEZA GIRIBI.-dijo el pequeño invocador pero tan solo era un potenciador, volvió a leer el siguiente hechizo del libro, solo esperaba ayudar a kalista, no quería ser un invocador que viviera de los demás para resolver problemas, el tenia mucho potencial e iba a demostrarlo ahora o nunca.

varus salía de la sala de invocación pero fue detenido por lulu.

¿recuerdas lo que me prometiste?.-dijo lulu.

varus recordó la apuesta que le hizo a lulu.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

varus y lulu caminaban por el camino pavimentado que daba a los dormitorios, lulu de la nada se le ocurrió una idea.

te apuesto lo que quieras a que mañana en una partida me tocara con veigar.-dijo lulu.

están tan obsesionada con él, ¿no estarás enamorada?.-dijo varus.

Q…Q..QUEEEEE?, CLARO QUE NO.-dijo lulu sonrojada.

me parece que si.-dijo varus.

ESE NO ES EL PUNTO, ¿ACEPTAS O NO?.-volvió a gritar lulu.

ok, si yo gano, me cocinaras tu pastel de fresa y chocolate.-dijo varus.

lulu vio eso como una gran recompensa, después de todo, ese pastel requería de mucho esfuerzo para hacerse, además de ser el favorito de varus.

está bien, pero si yo gano, pasaras el resto de ese día conmigo y todo lo que te pregunte lo tendrás que responder con suma sinceridad.

está bien.-dijo varus.

ES UN TRATO.-dijo lulu entusiasmada.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

demonios.-dijo varus.

vamos no será tan malo, ven,! te invito a almorzar¡.-dijo lulu con entusiasmo.

será un largo día.-dijo varus para sí mismo siendo arrastrado por lulu.

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAA AMIGUINES,QUIERO DISCULPARME POR EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR,PERDON PERDON PERDON A TODOS , NO LES MENTIRE, SIGO ALGO MAL EMOCIONALMENTE PERO NO TANTO COMO ANTES, POR LO QUE ESTA NOTA DE AUTOR SERA MAS BONITA (o eso trato :c).

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES DE APOYO, NO SABEN LO MUCHO QUE ME AYUDARON, ME SENTI FELIZ, Y GRACIAS A MIS AMIGOS, LES CONTE MIS PROBLEMAS Y ME APOYARON, ASI QUE ESTOY MEJOR PERO NO COMPLETAMENTE PERO GRACIAS A MIS AMIGOS ES QUE PUDE ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO n_n.

REVIEWS PARA LA APUESTA GANADA DE LULU, TAMBIEN MENSAJITOS PRIVADOS :3.

GRACIAS AL FANFIC "JUNTOS POR SHURIMA" (ACTUALIZA PRONTO :c) POR DARME IDEAS PARA EL ACENTO DE FIORA, (la última palabra de fiora que fue dirigida a nasus la saque del traductor google y la palabra significa "cariño" o eso me salía D: )

AH Y OTRA COSA: NECESITO QUE ME MANDEN NOMBRES POR MENSAJES PRIVADOS (PM) PARA EL PEQUEÑO INVOCADOR, SOY PESIMO INVENTANDO NOMBRES OC, Y LES AGRADECERIA MUCHISIMO QUE ME MANDEN MENSAJES PRIVADOS CON NOMBRES PARA ESTE PERSONAJE CON TANTO ROL EN ESTA HISTORIA.

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO".

ADIOSSSSS :3 :D ;).

pd: birch y naxus, LOS EXTRAÑOOOOO T_T.

pd 2: escribí este capítulo muy tarde porque, ahora por los problemas me duermo a las 6:30 AM todos los días


End file.
